Un si long chemin
by Brigitte
Summary: Cette fanfiction commence après Boomerang 2 et s'étend jusqu'au milieu de la saison 7......
1. Default Chapter

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE I  
  
FEVRIER 2000 VOL QANTAS QF 011 A DESTINATION DE LOS ANGELES  
  
L'avion a décollé depuis une heure, et il ne m'a toujours pas parlé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir près de lui, mais c'est la force de l'habitude. Le solitaire qui brille à ma main droite attire les rayons du soleil. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais comme d'habitude, il s'est effacé pour me laisser m'asseoir près du hublot. Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas que par galanterie, être près du couloir lui permet d'étendre ses longues jambes.  
  
Bon, si tu ne veux pas parler, tans pis pour toi, Rabb, je ne vais pas me mettre martel en tête.  
  
Je regarde l'océan sous l'avion, il fait encore beau ici, encore vingt heures avant de retrouver le froid et la neige de Washington. Il n'y a qu'une semaine que je suis partie, mais j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie a changé. Et pourtant, elle n'a changé que depuis hier. Ce ferry, le port de Sydney, Mic qui dans ses mails me parlait de la Croix du sud, de la mer si chaude, de la brise tiède sur la plage. C'était si loin, il était parti, je n'allais probablement jamais le revoir, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser un homme me dire que je ne lui suis pas indifférente. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Enfin, je n'avais fait de mal à personne, mais j'en suis moins sûre maintenant. Le regard d'Harm quand l'amiral a demandé si les félicitations étaient de rigueur m'a fait mal. Je ne comprends rien, il ne veut pas de moi, mais il ne veut pas me voir avec Mic ? Que m'est il arrivé ? L'eau défile toujours sous l'avion, et peu à peu je glisse dans le sommeil, la tête contre le hublot.  
  
Elle dort.  
  
Sa main droite est posée sur sa cuisse, et le diamant brille comme pour me narguer. Et brusquement, le bleu sur ma pommette me lance à nouveau, je sens les coups de Mic, mais maintenant c'est avec une bague qu'il me frappe. Pourquoi est elle venue à Sydney ? Un sous officier aurait dû accompagner la dépouille du marin australien, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a insisté pour venir. Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai même pas demandé, j'avais peur de sa réponse. Vieille habitude d'avocat, ne pas poser de questions si on ne connaît pas la réponse. C'est ça Rabb, dis n'importe quoi, personne ne t'écoute, si tu crois que moi je vais te croire.  
  
Que s'est il vraiment passé ? Elle était si belle sur ce ferry, avec ce corsage vert. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de diner avec elle sans Bud, pour commencer. Qu'elle me le demande sur la plage, alors qu'elle était seins nus près de Mic, c'était insupportable. A quoi jouait-elle ? Jouait- elle ? Je ne comprends plus ce qui nous arrive. Pendant toute notre conversation sur le ferry, j'ai cru que j'allais me réveiller, je ne savais plus comment faire, comment lui dire qu'elle compte tellement pour moi, mais que pour l'instant, je veux reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et retrouver notre amitié, la confiance que nous avions l'un en l'autre avant mon départ. Je croyais qu'elle avait compris, son sourire à la fin de notre conversation en était la preuve, non. Et puis elle n'a plus posé de questions, et quand nous sommes arrivés à Luna Park, elle m'a aidé à comprendre que Kevin Lee me mentait, elle n'a pas eu l'air sur la défensive, c'était Mac, comme d'habitude. Et pendant tout le reste du procès, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était avec moi, qu'elle me soutenait. Pourquoi est elle allée diner avec Brumby ? Que lui a t'il dit ? Pourquoi prendrait elle la bague d'un homme alors qu'elle vient quelques jours plus tôt de parler d'éternité à un autre ? Décidémment, je ne comprends rien aux femmes.  
  
L'amiral est assis seul deux rangs devant nous, et Bud est là bas devant, avec Kevin Lee et un Marine de l'ambassade. Le ronronnement de l'avion nous isole, j'ai l'impression d'être seul avec Sarah, comme pendant tous ces voyages que nous avons faits ensemble. Elle bouge dans son sommeil, et sa tête glisse sur mon épaule. Comme j'aime ces retours en avion, quand la tension de l'enquête est retombée, nos conversations et nos plaisanteries, cette sorte d'intimité, nous deux seuls, Sarah et moi. C'est drôle, quand nous sommes ensemble dans ces avions, elle est toujours Sarah pour moi, jamais Mac. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas lui dire..... surtout maintenant.  
  
Maintenant.... Est ce qu'elle va l'épouser ? C'est quoi, un solitaire de cette taille en cadeau d'amitié ? Elle veut faire croire ça à qui ? Une femme n'accepte pas une bague pareille d'un ami, non ? Il faut que je lui demande ..... Que je lui demande quoi ? Si elle va l'épouser ? Brillante idée, Rabb, et après, tu diras quoi ? Non, Sarah, ne faites pas ça.. Réfléchis, bon sang, tu es avocat, tu sais faire parler les gens, tu devrais réussir à savoir ce qu'elle pense sans prendre de risque.  
  
Je lui ai dit « Pas encore » et elle n'a pas insisté. Pourquoi a t'elle accepté ce cadeau ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pou....  
  
Le mouvement de l'avion, pris dans de légères turbulences, me réveille. Mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je rêvais .... la nuit, le ciel étoilé, un bateau qui passe sous un pont, une voix si chaude, si sensuelle, qui me dit « Non, Sarah, je ne veux plus attendre. », des lèvres qui prennent les miennes, et ma tête enfin posée sur son épaule, son odeur, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque..Non, je ne vais pas me réveiller, pas maintenant, jamais.  
  
« Mac, réveillez vous, vous dormez depuis trop longtemps, il faut bouger..Mac »  
  
Je sursaute, non, je n'ai pas dormi la tête sur son épaule..Non...Où est l'amiral ? Ah oui, là devant. Je lève les yeux vers Harm, pas vraiment certaine de ce que je vais trouver, je ne me souviens pas m'être jamais réveillée la tête sur son épaule avant. Juste cette fois ci en plus. Il a un sourire doux, mais triste, il n'a pas l'air fâché. Peut être que je viens juste de poser la tête sur son épaule. Peut être qu'il s'en fiche. Sûrement, il n'en a rien à faire..  
  
« Désolée, Harm, je crois que j'étais un peu fatiguée . »  
  
« C'est sûr, vous n'avez pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Vous voulez boire quelque chose, je vais appeler l'hôtesse .. »  
  
« Harm, qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? »  
  
« Que je vais appeler l'hôtesse, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Arrêtez votre petit jeu, je ne suis pas idiote. Qu'est ce que vous avez dit au sujet de la nuit dernière ? »  
  
« Ecoutez Mac, je crois que ce n'est pas mon problème, et je ne pense pas que cet avion soit l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Ce sont les avions, ou les bateaux , ou les moyens de transport, ou juste les conversations un peu personnelles qui vous font peur, Capitaine ? »  
  
« Mac, ça suffit. Vous voulez du café ? »  
  
Il appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'hôtesse, son regard me fuit. Je ferais sûrement mieux de me taire, mais cette fois ci, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
  
« Harm, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »  
  
« Ah bon, et de quoi ? »  
  
« De l'avenir, de vous, de moi. »  
  
« De Brumby ? »  
  
« C'est ça qui vous dérange, Brumby ? »  
  
« Et pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Vous allez à la plage avec cet abruti, vous bronzez seins nus devant lui, le lendemain vous me draguez, et quelques jours après, vous vous roulez dans son lit...Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait... »  
  
« Harm, pourquoi dites vous cela ? »  
  
« Parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu. »  
  
« Vous m'avez vue seins nus, vous m'avez vue dans le lit de Brumby ? Et je vous ai dragué ? Capitaine, vous me connaissez bien mal... »  
  
« Je croyais que je vous connaissais, mais je pense que comme pour le reste, je me suis trompé, Colonel. Bon vol. »  
  
Il se lève et s'approche de l'amiral. Le siège à côté de l'amiral est vide , et je le vois s'asseoir. Je crois finalement que parler n'était pas une bonne idée, ou peut être mon approche n'était elle pas la bonne. Je baisse les yeux sur ma main, la bague est là, bien réelle, un homme m'aime, assez pour me demander de l'épouser, assez pour me dire qu'il trouvera un moyen de surmonter les obstacles qui nous séparent. Et si la solution était aussi simple ?  
  
FEVRIER 2000 21H30 HEURE LOCALE AEROPORT INTERNATIONAL DE DULLES -  
  
Nous avons franchi la douane, les Marines viennent de récupérer Kevin Lee pour l'emmener en cellule en attendant le procès pour désertion. Je suis le seul à avoir laissé ma voiture à l'aéroport, je vais les ramener, de toute façon, ce n'est pas un grand détour.  
  
« Si vous voulez, je peux vous déposer chez vous, ma Lexus est au parking, amiral. »  
  
« Merci, Capitaine. Et bien, allons y »  
  
Il fait toujours aussi froid à Washington, il y a de la neige sur le sol des forêts que nous traversons. Premier arrêt, McLean, l'amiral récupère ses bagages et nous salue d'un « Bonne nuit, demain rapport à 0800 dans mon bureau, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. » Heureusement que j'ai un peu dormi dans l'avion.  
  
Nous roulons dans le silence jusqu'à Rosslyn, d'habitude c'est Bud qui fait la conversation, et je sais qu'il doit être heureux de retrouver sa femme et son fils, mais en même temps paniqué à l'idée de l'accueil qu'Harriet va lui réserver. Il n'a pourtant rien fait de mal, c'était une remarque presque innocente, mais je crois que j'ai renoncé à comprendre les femmes.  
  
Nous sortons de la voie express, et j'arrête la voiture devant l'immeuble de Bud.  
  
« Bon courage, Bud »  
  
Je me retourne vers Mac et lui sourit, nous avons parlé en même temps. Elle me rend son sourire, ses yeux pétillent .  
  
Nous sommes seuls dans la voiture maintenant. Je m'engage sur le Arlington Memorial Bridge, comme tous les soirs, le Lincoln Memorial devant nous est illuminé, nous sommes à Washington, nous sommes revenus chez nous, sur notre continent, et notre conversation sur le ferry me revient en mémoire. Il faut qu'on parle, je ne veux pas de ces malentendus entre nous, je ne veux pas perdre mon amie la plus chère.  
  
« Mac.. »  
  
« Harm. »  
  
Nous nous sourions à nouveau, nous avons encore parlé ensemble, c'est bon signe, non ? Je tourne à gauche vers Georgetown, et lui dit de commencer.  
  
« Harm, il faut qu'on parle, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en colère après moi. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas en colère, Mac, seulement .... je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui s'est passé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'y habituer. »  
  
Elle me regarde d'un air perplexe, et se tait.  
  
Courageux, mais pas téméraire, Rabb, laisse là continuer si elle le veut, je crois que tu viens encore de dire une connerie.  
  
Nous roulons en silence à travers les rues vides de Georgetown, il fait si froid que les gens ne trainent pas dans les rues ce soir. Enfin nous arrivons devant chez Mac, je sors de la voiture pour sortir ses bagages et l'accompagner à sa porte. Peut être va t'elle parler, me dire .. Non, elle avance sans me regarder, les yeux baissés. Je vais franchir le seuil avec elle quand elle lève brusquement les yeux.  
  
« Je ne crains rien, Harm, il est tard, rentrez chez vous. »  
  
Pas un sourire, pas un mot gentil, rien.  
  
Je ne peux pas la laisser me quitter comme ça, je sens que je perds le contrôle de la situation.  
  
« Mac, vous allez bien ? Il faudrait qu'on parle .. »  
  
« Harm, vous avez raison, moi aussi je vais m'y habituer, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »  
  
Et elle entre dans le hall de l'immeuble, je reste là, perplexe, jusqu'à ce que le froid me pousse à retourner vers ma voiture.  
  
Demain, je lui parlerai.  
  
Demain. 


	2. Chapitre 2

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
FEVRIER 2000 Transport militaire de la base d'Andrews vers l'Islande  
  
Le confort de ces avions militaires laisse à désirer, surtout après notre retour la semaine dernière de Sydney en business.. Il semble que l'Aéronavale américaine n'ait pas le même train de vie que la marine australienne. Enfin, il y a un peu moins de quatre heures de vol, je devrais survivre.  
  
Je passe en revue les dossiers que j'ai préparés à la hâte, participer au pied levé à cette conférence de l'OTAN sur la loi de la mer est un cadeau de l'amiral dont je me serais bien passé. « C'est bon pour votre carrière, Rabb, le Secrétaire d'Etat n'entend parler de vous que quand il y a du grabuge, montrez lui que vous êtes tout aussi compétent en droit maritime international que vous êtes efficace pour lui poser des problèmes. »  
  
J'ai à peine eu le temps de travailler sur la cour martiale de Simpsons. Comble de malchance, c'est Bud qui m'assiste sur cette affaire, et le malheureux n'est pas vraiment en état pour le moment de mener des interrogatoires. Bon, je pense qu'il faudra juste mettre le turbo à mon retour, après demain. Pourquoi faut il que je sois opposé à Mac sur ce dossier, je suis sûr qu'elle va peaufiner ses arguments, si je ne trouve pas le temps de préparer mieux la défense du quartier maître, j'ai peur qu'elle n'envoie ce malheureux Simpsons à l'ombre un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le mérite. Et pourtant, c'est elle qui s'est gentiment chargée de mes autres dossiers en cours comme d'habitude.  
  
Mac.  
  
Je m'étais pourtant juré que je lui parlerais, que j'essaierais de m'excuser pour les paroles blessantes que j'ai eues dans l'avion la semaine dernière. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je lui ai dit, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait couché avec Brumby ... non.... non, je ne veux même pas y penser, cela ne me regarde pas après tout. Il n'y a pas de loi qui empêche une femme célibataire d'avoir la vie qu'elle désire, du moins si son partenaire n'est pas dans l'Aéronavale.  
  
Et zut, voilà que je m'égare à nouveau, Rabb, travaille au lieu de révasser. Tu planches demain matin devant un parterre de généraux, concentre toi au lieu de te disperser à penser à des bêtises.  
  
L'autre jour, j'ai voulu lui parler de Simpsons et de mes autres dossiers et je suis entré dans son bureau, elle était tournée vers la fenêtre, et j'ai vu dans le reflet de la vitre qu'elle avait changé sa bague de main. Rien qu'à y repenser, j'en ai un haut le c?ur. Quand elle a essayé de me cacher sa main, j'ai joué la carte de l'ironie, si j'agis comme si cette bague ne m'affectait pas, peut être va t'elle disparaître .... ou peut être va t'elle finir par ne plus m'affecter. Mais ce que je lui ai dit alors est vrai, malheureusement, elle a l'air différente, comme si elle rayonnait. A priori, notre dispute ne l'a pas perturbée. Peut être n'était ce pas une dispute pour elle, peut être n'y a t'il pas de problème, ailleurs que dans mon imagination.  
  
Pourtant, je crois que j'aurais dû avoir le courage de lui parler.  
  
J'aurais pu retourner chez elle le lendemain de notre retour, arriver avec un repas pris chez ce traiteur chinois qu'elle aime bien, à côté de chez elle, comme avant, avant que je parte sur le Patrick Henry. Les soirées que nous avons passées à discuter me manquent, elle me parlait de son oncle Matt, de ses études de droit, du camp d'entraînement qu'elle avait vécu comme une seconde naissance, et je répondais en racontant le Laos, Annapolis, les virées avec Keeter et Pendry, les cours de droit, et le JAG avant qu'elle y arrive, l'amiral Chegwidden me comparant à Tom Cruise - moitié Top Gun, moitié Des Hommes d'Honneur - le capitaine Krennick et Meg. Je lui ai même parlé de Diane, quand le mystère de sa mort a enfin été résolu, et elle m'a parlé de Chris après notre retour d'Iran. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu avant quelqu'un de si proche de moi. Avec Luke et Keeter, j'ai toujours évité de montrer mes faiblesses, et ils n'ont jamais cherché à en savoir plus que ce que je disais. Avec ma mère, j'ai voulu être fort, être l'homme de la maison, même et surtout quand elle a rencontré Frank. Avec Diane, nous nous sommes cherchés longtemps, et quand j'ai cru que nous allions enfin nous rejoindre, elle m'a été enlevée.  
  
Avec Mac, tout était différent, je pouvais être faible, elle m'avait vu pleurer mon père, elle savait pour Diane, elle a toujours été derrière moi quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle, nous nous comprenons sans nous parler ....  
  
Rabb, tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Vous vous comprenez sans vous parler ? Laisse moi rire.. Tu ne te comprends pas toi même, comment voudrais tu qu'elle puisse le faire... Crois tu que « Pas encore » soit une réponse qu'elle ait vraiment bien interprétée ? Et d'abord, sais tu seulement ce que tu voulais dire ? Sais tu ce qu'elle te demandait sur ce ferry ?  
  
Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à potasser tous ces problèmes d'espace aérien tant que je n'aurai pas compris ce qui me gêne vraiment, pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'il faut que je parle à Mac avant qu'il soit trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Et lui parler pour lui dire quoi ?  
  
Je repose le dossier que je faisais semblant de lire, et je ferme les yeux. Je vais dormir un peu, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, entraînement de pilote oblige, on apprend à dormir vite et peu pour récupérer encore plus vite.  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, mais les images continuent à défiler dans ma tête, une bague, Renee qui m'attend en souriant dans ce restaurant et là bas, Mac assise en face de Mic, Mac qui pleure dans mes bras parce que je quitte le JAG, le regard fiévreux de Mac près de ce ruisseau dans les Appalaches, le sourire de Mac au mariage de Bud, et bizarrement, la bande son n'est pas celle qui correspond aux images, c'est la voix de Renee qui me dit qu'elle est à Valencia, qu'elle revient bientôt et que je lui manque.  
  
Renee...elle est tellement différente des femmes que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'alors, et je ne sais pas encore si j'aime cette différence. Quand l'amiral m'a dit que je devais la retrouver au Washington Monument, j'ai eu envie d'inventer une excuse, comme un adolescent qui cherche à sécher un cours. Mais cette publicité était importante pour l'Aéronavale, et j'ai toujours fait mon devoir, même quand il m'en coûte. Quand j'ai dû la revoir pour doubler mon texte, j'ai cru que ce serait au dessus de mes forces, mais bizarrement, elle n'était plus vraiment la même, plus aussi arrogante et méprisante, moins stressée, plus souriante, plus charmeuse. Alors, quand elle m'a invité à dîner avec elle pour « fêter la fin de mon calvaire », je n'ai pas eu le c?ur de refuser.  
  
Si Mac n'avait pas été à quelques mètres de moi en train de dîner avec Mic ce soir là, je crois même que j'aurais apprécié d'être avec Renee, elle est drôle, parle avec passion de son métier, mais elle sait aussi écouter et m'a posé beaucoup de questions, auxquelles j'ai essayé comme à mon habitude de ne pas répondre. J'ai bien sûr eu une nouvelle fois droit à la blague sur « Top Gun » et « Officier et Gentleman », mais avec plus d'esprit et d'humour que je m'y attendais.  
  
« J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Tom Cruise et Richard Gere, ils ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville .... Vous auriez dû mettre votre uniforme de gala pour le clip, je suis sûre que ça aurait eu de l'allure » a t'elle fini par murmurer d'une voix enjôleuse en me jetant un regard gourmand, et ma foi, mon ego de mâle a bien aimé cette attention.  
  
Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à son appartement sur Independence Avenue, mais j'ai refusé le dernier verre qu'elle me proposait, je sais comment la soirée se serait terminée, et même si une part de moi en avait envie, la pensée que Mac était peut être en train d'offrir un dernier verre à Mic m'a arrêté.  
  
Mac.  
  
Pourquoi faut il qu'elle soit présente dans tous mes actes, toutes mes pensées. Pourquoi suis je tellement perturbé par cette bague ? Je voudrais que Mac trouve un homme bien pour elle, mais, comme Dalton, Mic n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut, elle mérite mieux que cet Australien que je n'ai jamais supporté. Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait un type que je trouverais bien pour Mac . probablement quelqu'un qui ne lui parlerait pas d'avenir, ne lui offrirait pas de bague et la laisserait libre de tout engagement dans quatre ans..  
  
Rabb, c'est quoi ce délire ? Dans quatre ans ? Reprends toi, mon vieux, tu commences à délirer grave.  
  
« Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas. »  
  
La voix de Sarah résonne dans ma tête, je sursaute et regarde l'officier assis à côté de moi, il lit le dernier Tom Clancy, et non, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Mac. J'ai des hallucinations maintenant, j'entends sa voix et je revoie son regard interrogateur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai promis cet enfant le jour de la naissance du petit AJ, mais ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air ou une simple plaisanterie, sinon je ne m'en souviendrais plus, c'est évident.  
  
Et si c'était tout simplement la solution. Et si je tenais à elle plus qu'à une amie, suffisamment pour que je ne veuille pas la voir avec un autre, pour que je veuille cet enfant avec elle, vraiment ?  
  
Je n'aime pas du tout le tour que prennent mes pensées, Mac est mon amie, ma collègue, nous travaillons ensemble, rien de plus.  
  
Oui, mais Sarah est une femme merveilleuse, plus qu'une amie, tu le sais, et elle t'a dit à Sydney qu'elle voulait que vous ayiez une relation différente, souviens toi.  
  
Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout .. ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mac ne ferait pas ça, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, ou elle plaisantait, ou ..  
  
Ou elle était sérieuse, et tu l'as rejetée...  
  
Il faut que je lui parle, l'avion doit bientôt atterrir, je dois savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
Le temps ne passe jamais assez vite quand on le souhaite, je sens mon c?ur battre plus fort, j'ai l'impression que des dizaines de sentiments et de pensées contradictoires se heurtent dans ma tête, et moi, le pilote de Tomcat aux réflexes acérés, aux décisions instinctives, l'avocat qui sait trouver le bon argument pour convaincre les jurés, je suis perdu.  
  
Si je l'appelle, que vais lui dire ? Et si je ne l'appelle pas, et qu'elle l'épouse ? Mais si elle l'aime, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Oui, mais si elle l'aime, pourquoi m'a t'elle demandé combien de temps nous allions attendre ? Si elle ne l'aime pas, pourquoi a t'elle accepté cette bague ?  
  
Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, je dois reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, tant que je n'y verrai pas plus clair, il n'est pas question que j'intervienne dans la vie de Mac.  
  
Pour l'instant, il est urgent d'attendre, j'ai rendez vous avec Renee à mon retour, et si après tout la situation était aussi simple que ça, je n'ai pas eu de femme dans ma vie depuis que Jordan m'a quitté, peut être que le désordre de mes sentiments n'est dû qu'à ma frustration sexuelle. Peut être que je devrais essayer d'avoir une vie à moi, d'avoir du bon temps avec une jeune femme ravissante, drôle, raffinée, qui ne connaît rien aux militaires et qui ne me demande rien en échange. Ma vie privée n'est pas à la hauteur de la réputation que mes amis me font, je n'ai plus vraiment testé le pouvoir de mes ailes depuis .. que Mac est au JAG .. mais non, abruti, depuis que Diane est morte, c'est après sa mort que les aventures d'une semaine m'ont semblées dérisoires. Mais les seules relations à moyen terme que j'ai réussies à avoir ont échoué lamentablement, Annie m'a quitté, Jordie m'a quitté, et quand j'ai cru qu'avec Bobbi, peut être, je pourrais construire quelque chose, une seule nuit passée ensemble nous a montré notre erreur.  
  
Peut être que je devrais faire attention aux femmes qui me sourient dans la rue, je ne suis peut être pas fait pour les relations durables, mais un peu de douceur le soir, quelqu'un pour réchauffer mon lit sans aucune conséquence, ce n'est pas si mal. Moins sûrement que se torturer à comprendre l'incompréhensible, ou à souhaiter ce qui ne peut être. Prends en ton parti, Rabb, tu n'es pas fait pour une vraie vie de couple, laisse tomber, et passe à autre chose.  
  
L'avion se pose, il fait encore plus froid ici qu'à Washington, quand je pense au soleil de Manly Beach, je regrette l'Australie .. l'Australie, la plage, Mac, était elle seins nus ? Elle ne m'a jamais répondu . Ma main glisse involontairement dans la poche de mon manteau et sort mon téléphone cellulaire, j'appuie sur la touche abrégée du numéro de Mac, j'agis sans réfléchir, j'ai besoin de l'entendre me parler, tous mes beaux discours raisonnables fondent brusquement sous le soleil de mes souvenirs malgré la neige qui tombe dehors.  
  
La sonnerie s'arrête presque tout de suite, la voix de Mac m'accueille, chaleureuse, gaie, heureuse ..   
  
« Allô, Mic ? »  
  
J'éteins brusquement mon téléphone en serrant les mâchoires, c'est décidé, si Renee a envie de s'amuser avec moi, pourquoi ferais je la fine bouche. 


	3. Chapitre 3

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
AVRIL 2000 VOL DELTA AIRLINES LOS ANGELES / ATLANTA  
  
Plus qu'une heure de vol avant que l'avion atterrisse à Atlanta et que j'endosse ma nouvelle identité avant de monter dans le vol pour Gulfport. J'ai dormi suffisamment dans le Boeing qui me ramenait de Sydney, le soleil, le temps passé à faire du tourisme avec Mic, les nuits pendant lesquelles je ne suis plus seule à m'interroger sur mon avenir, tout cela est maintenant derrière moi, mais je me sens pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, prête à replonger dans cette vie que j'avais fuie il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine.  
  
L'appel de l'amiral m'a à la fois étonnée et soulagée. J'avais peur qu'après l'incident malheureux au cours du procès du premier maître Braken, je sois à nouveau cantonnée à des tâches administratives pendant quelques semaines, histoire de me rappeler la déontologie de ma profession.  
  
On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'une opération à couvert en tant que quartier maître soit une punition, même si ce n'est pas ma mission la plus glorieuse, mais je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre, je ne vais pas directement devoir affronter les regards interrogateurs de mes collègues, et c'est finalement une bonne chose.  
  
L'amiral m'a dit que Harm et Bud doivent arriver une semaine après moi pour le procès, Bud est transparent, je verrai à sa façon d'agir si je suis toujours sur la sellette pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise.  
  
J'essaie de m'étirer un peu, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger la vieille dame qui dort près de moi, la place est rare sur les lignes intérieures Delta, et j'ai refusé l'offre de Mic qui voulait surclasser mon billet en business jusqu'à destination. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre qu'à partir de Los Angeles, je devais entrer dans mon rôle et qu'un quartier maître ne voyageait pas en classe affaire ...  
  
Son sourire triste, sa façon de me demander quand il allait me revoir, de me serrer contre lui, je me suis sentie tellement aimée en Australie que j'avais réussi à oublier mes soucis au JAG.  
  
Cette semaine passée avec lui me laisse une impression étrange, à mi chemin entre rêve et réalité. Je soupire doucement en fermant les yeux, j'entends sa voix, je vois son sourire.  
  
Son enthousiasme quand je l'ai appelé de l'aéroport pour lui dire que je prenais l'avion m'a fait chaud au c?ur, je me sentais rejetée et seule au JAG, et là bas un homme m'attendait avec impatience et me parlait de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir enfin me montrer. Ce jour là au téléphone, contrairement à ces appels quotidiens que nous avons depuis mon retour, il n'a même pas demandé si j'avais changé la bague de main, non, sa voix était juste heureuse, joyeuse, comme celle d'un enfant le matin de Noël qui voit le train dont il rêvait sans totalement y croire. Et il était là quand j'ai débarqué de l'avion à Kingsford Smith, son sourire brillait dans ses yeux, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un homme m'attendre avec un regard pareil, comme émerveillé de ma présence, sans totalement croire encore à sa bonne fortune. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, c'est tellement bon de se sentir aimée, et peu à peu je lui ai rendu son baiser. Il s'est alors éloigné de moi et avec un soupçon de sourire un peu trop sûr de lui m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on aille chez lui.  
  
Chez lui .  
  
Bien sûr, je savais qu'en allant le voir, j'acceptais que nos relations changent de nature, j'y avais un peu pensé dans l'avion, en fait je n'avais pensé qu'à ça, et à toutes les petites remarques d'Harm au sujet de ma bague, toutes ses allusions à l'Australie et à Mic depuis que nous étions revenus de Sydney, cette ébauche de conversation dans mon bureau quand j'ai pris mon billet d'avion  
  
« Est ce que vous allez vous Brumby ou est ce pour vous échapper d'ici ?'  
  
« C'est peut être un peu les deux . »  
  
mais Gunny est venu lui dire qu'il avait un appel avant que je n'ai le courage de lui dire qu'en fait c'était toute ma vie que je fuyais, pas seulement le JAG, mais lui aussi .  
  
. et Renee accrochée au bras d'Harm, le couvant d'un regard possessif.  
  
Je suis partie sur un coup de tête, ce congé ressemblait à une mise à pied, et je ne voulais pas les affronter tous, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je crois que l'amiral m'a cru, il a malgré tout dû me dessaisir du dossier, je sais que c'était son devoir, surtout après cette plainte déposée contre moi, il n'avait pas le choix, mais j'aurais voulu l'entendre me dire qu'il savait que je n'étais pas coupable, au lieu de me passer un de ces savons qu'il réserve d'habitude à Harm.  
  
Harm a eu l'air effaré quand je lui ai montré le dossier que j'avais trouvé dans ma voiture ouvert à la bonne page, dûment annoté pour que je ne rate pas l'information capitale qui allait me discréditer. Comme s'il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être limite au niveau déontologie .. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter la colère de l'amiral.  
  
C'est drôle, malgré la tension qu'il y a entre nous depuis le retour d'Australie, c'est chez lui que je me suis précipitée pour aller demander conseil, pourtant aller en parler à l'amiral aurait peut être été une meilleure idée . Mais c'est à lui que je pense tout de suite dès que quelque chose ne va pas, et aussi, rarement, quand quelque chose va trop bien et que j'ai envie de le partager.  
  
Toutes ces choses dans ma vie qui vont de travers .  
  
Comme l'année dernière, quand Chris était venu à Washington, cette fois ci encore ma première réaction a été d'aller chez lui, sans même téléphoner, pour demander de l'aide à l'homme qui m'est le plus proche, j'ai couru lui parler, j'avais besoin de lui . Et une fois de plus, le moment n'était pas bien choisi, une fois encore, alors que je ne savais pas à qui me confier, dès qu'il m'a ouvert la porte, l'odeur alléchante de cuisine qui régnait chez lui m'a sauté aux narines. Harm aime faire la cuisine, mais là il était clair qu'il attendait quelqu'un.. Renee probablement. Le souvenir de ce soir où Bobbi était là chez lui, superbe, un verre de vin à la main, m'a frappé en plein c?ur. Pourquoi me suis je encore mis dans cette situation, pourquoi une fois de plus suis je arrivée chez lui à l'improviste pour le trouver en pleine opération de séduction envers une autre femme ? A l'époque où je dînais parfois chez lui, pour étudier un dossier ou juste discuter un peu entre amis, il ne s'est jamais mis autant en frais pour moi. Mais je ne suis jamais arrivée chez lui dans une minijupe aussi courte que celle de Renee, je ne lui ai jamais fait le grand numéro de séduction que Bobbi avait dû lui faire, je ne suis que la bonne copine, celle qu'il vient voir quand il a des problèmes.  
  
Je ne sais pas quand il s'est réconcilié avec Renee, elle a mal pris son contre interrogatoire, plus que je m'y attendais quand je l'ai faite citer comme témoin, mais je me suis surprise à ma grande honte à être contente qu'elle ait si mal réagi. Harm aurait dû se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont rien en commun à ce moment là, que comprend elle à sa vie, à son métier, à ses passions ?  
  
Je ne devrais pas penser à Harm et Renee, ça me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi . J'ai Mic dans ma vie maintenant, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tourner la page ?  
  
La question puérile que j'ai posée dans l'avion pour Séoul me revient chaque fois en tête, qui aurait il choisi de protéger, elle ou moi ? Comment moi, le lieutenant colonel des marines Sarah MacKenzie, ai je pu poser une question aussi hors de propos au Capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb jr ? C'est un officier, je suis un officier, notre devoir consiste à protéger la population civile, Renee est la population civile. Comment ai je pu être aussi ridicule? Comme sur ce ferry à Sydney, comme au McMurphy's le soir où nous avons fêté la grossesse de Harriet, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cela ressemble si peu à la personne que je voudrais être, à celle que je crois que je suis. Je repense à cette soirée il y a trois semaines seulement, dans une autre vie, tous les quatre autour de la table, Harriet et moi au régime sans alcool, Bud et son regard ravi qui disait tout ce que sa mâchoire douloureuse continuait à lui interdire d'exprimer, et Harm, un soupçon de mélancolie dans le regard. Et puis, Harriet et Bud sont rentrés chez eux, et juste avant qu'Harm se lève aussi, j'ai ouvert la bouche.  
  
« Harm, je suis désolée pour Renee, vraiment. Si j'avais su que cela se passerait aussi mal. »  
  
« Non, Mac, vous saviez ce que vous faisiez. Je suis juste étonné que vous n'ayez pas prévu comment je pourrais utiliser le contre interrogatoire. Vous êtes plus avisée que ça d'habitude.. »  
  
Il s'est interrompu et m'a regardé quelques instants d'un air interrogateur avant de continuer.  
  
« Vous l'aviez prévu . Vous espériez . »  
  
Son regard est tombé sur ma main droite trop vite pour que j'ai le réflexe de la poser sur mon genou, loin de son regard. Il a relevé les yeux vers moi et nous sommes restés silencieux un moment, mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ajoute enfin :  
  
« Pourquoi, Mac ? »  
  
C'était le moment, il fallait que je parle, que j'essaie de lui demander encore une fois pourquoi je n'avais pas droit à la même chose que les autres femmes qui traversaient sa vie, que je lui redise que cette bague ne comptait pas, que j'avoue que j'avais seulement voulu le faire réagir, comme une adolescente qui veut qu'enfin son ami d'enfance la considère comme une femme. C'était maintenant, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire, alors en cherchant mes mots, machinalement, nerveusement, j'ai commencé à jouer avec la bague.  
  
Harm a souri doucement, m'a une nouvelle fois regardé, puis m'a dit :  
  
« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Mic va vous appeler et vous ne serez pas là. A demain, Mac. »  
  
Il a déposé un billet sur la table pour payer nos consommations et m'a quitté sans se retourner.  
  
Je m'agite dans mon fauteuil, il est temps que ce voyage s'achève, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes scènes, de me répéter les mots que j'aurais dû dire et que je n'ai pas trouvés. Je devrais vraiment essayer de passer à autre chose. De passer à Mic.  
  
Mais comme si j'étais en face d'une enquête, je reprends encore et toujours les mêmes événements, je vais sûrement trouver la solution, comprendre .  
  
Quand j'ai rejoint Harm et Bud en Australie, je croyais vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien de tangible entre Harm et Renee, j'avais même oublié leur dîner, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, non ? Mais quand il s'est retrouvé coincé en Islande, elle a eu l'air furieuse de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau, à la voir, j'avais presque l'impression de l'entendre dire « Comment ce marin a t'il pu me faire ça, à moi. » C'en était même drôle, et la voir partir au bras de Tiner comme s'il était un lot de consolation, c'était le summum. Qu'est ce que Harm peut bien lui trouver, à part qu'elle a des jupes vraiment courtes.  
  
Mais maintenant, je me demande s'il n'espérait pas déjà en Australie aller plus loin avec elle, peut être ai je fait une erreur en essayant de lui parler de nous, je pensais que le départ en Espagne de Jordan était loin, je me souvenais de ses paroles au McMurphy's « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça durera toujours, et d'autres fois que ça durera jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez de lui », il fallait que je tente ma chance, maintenant, je croyais . je croyais . je ne sais pas ce que je croyais, mais sûrement pas que Renee soit le genre de femme qui l'attire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pensé à Renee sur ce ferry, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il me disait non à cause d'une autre, seulement qu'il me disait non à cause de moi.  
  
Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûre.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me gêne tellement chez Renee, à part qu'elle est Renee . Peut être cette façon d'arborer Harm comme s'il était un trophée, d'essayer de montrer aux autres qu'il est à elle.  
  
Peut être le fait qu'il soit à elle .  
  
Le souvenir de notre vol pour Seoul le mois dernier me revient encore à l'esprit, Harm une nouvelle fois plaisantait en parlant de l'Australie, c'est vrai que nos dix huit heures de vol nous auraient presque amenés à Sydney. C'est drôle, il n'a jamais voulu qu'on parle calmement de la bague que m'a offerte Mic, les quelques fois où j'ai voulu aborder la question, il s'est défilé, mais il ne rate jamais une occasion, lui, de faire référence à Mic, d'un ton moqueur, presque sarcastique, qui me rappelle la façon dont il parlait de Dalton. Et dès qu'il parle de Mic, j'ai l'impression qu'immédiatement, il mentionne Renee, ou qu'elle se matérialise près de nous, comme s'il invoquait une puissance magique pour le protéger .  
  
Le protéger de quoi ? .  
  
Quand elle est brusquement apparue dans le hall d'embarquement à Dulles, sa façon de présenter Harm à son caméraman comme « son . capitaine » en s'accrochant possessivement à son bras ne m'a plus laissé de doute . La preuve est devant vos yeux, votre Honneur, Harm a une aventure avec elle, que vous faut il de plus ? Quand mon téléphone a sonné, j'ai béni l'interlocuteur qui me sauvait de cette situation embarrassante, et en entendant la voix de Mic, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui répondre un peu plus fort et un peu plus chaleureusement que nécessaire, avant de m'éloigner un peu.  
  
Un partout, Rabb.  
  
Je soupire une nouvelle fois, je voudrais que l'avion atterrisse, que mon travail m'absorbe à nouveau suffisamment pour arrêter toutes ces idées qui tournent dans ma tête, toutes ces questions sans réponse..  
  
Je ferais bien mieux de penser à Mic et à cette semaine que je viens de passer avec lui. Depuis Dalton, je n'avais laissé aucun homme s'approcher de moi, sauf Harm qui n'a jamais voulu saisir sa chance. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne se soit jamais rendu compte de ce que je ressens pour lui - correction, ce que je ressentais, maintenant, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis .  
  
Je ferme les yeux et me souviens de la Russie, de cette chambre que nous avons due partager, Harm qui dormait sur ce fauteuil. J'ai eu envie, tellement envie, de lui dire de me rejoindre, de prétendre qu'il aurait mal partout s'il dormait là, qu'il avait besoin de repos pour affronter ce qui nous attendait, mais je n'ai pas osé. A notre retour de Beloika, avant de reprendre l'avion pour Washington, nous sommes restés une nouvelle fois une nuit à Moscou, mais cette fois ci, nous ne partagions pas la même chambre, Webb et l'amiral s'étaient occupés de l'intendance pendant notre absence.  
  
Nous avons dîné en silence, Harm avait l'air si perdu et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. C'est en le regardant là que j'ai su qu'il était tellement plus que mon meilleur ami, et j'ai voulu lui dire, mais je ne savais pas très bien comment m'y prendre.  
  
Je ne suis pas très douée pour les mots d'amour, je n'ai pas grandi dans une famille unie, et entendre mon père dire à ma mère en pleurant qu'il l'aimait après l'avoir battue a peu à peu imprimé dans mon cerveau d'enfant l'idée qu'aimer est néfaste. Maintenant, j'ai grandi, mais sauf avec John Farrow sur le moment, mes quelques relations amoureuses se sont toujours révélées néfastes. En fait, même avec John, les choses ont fini par mal tourner, s'il ne m'avait pas aimé, il n'aurait pas dû faire face au procès et au déshonneur après la mort de Chris ..  
  
Et puis, je me suis lancée, sans avoir pesé soigneusement mes mots, en essayant de faire confiance à mon instinct.  
  
« Harm, vous voulez qu'on en parle ? Cela vous ferait du bien .. Ne restez pas comme ça, je suis là pour vous, s'il vous plait. »  
  
Il a levé les yeux de son assiette, il avait à peine touché à la kasha qu'il avait commandé « Mac, c'est sain, c'est du sarrasin, vous devriez prendre ça. », et il m'a regardé comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Ce regard surpris, étonné, le monde qui s'arrête autour de nous, la Maison Blanche au bout de la pelouse, une limousine noire qui nous attend, et moi la main tendue vers un homme qui me dévisage .  
  
« Harm ! . Ca va ? »  
  
« Combien de fois vais je devoir perdre les gens que j'aime le plus, Mac ? Apprend on un jour à accepter la mort des autres ? »  
  
« Je suis désolée, Harm, vous savez que je n'ai pas de réponse, mais vous avez des gens qui vous aiment, qui tiennent à vous, votre mère, Frank, tout le monde au JAG . moi . »  
  
« Et dans combien de temps vais je vous perdre, Mac ? J'ai failli vous faire tuer cette fois encore . Pouvez vous me promettre que vous, vous n'allez pas mourir ? Que vous n'allez pas me laisser seul encore une fois ? Que vous serez là la prochaine fois pour me protéger ? Ce n'est pas la vie que vous méritez, je ne veux pas de ça pour vous . »  
  
Et brusquement, avant que je puisse lui répondre, il s'est levé et a quitté le restaurant, me laissant seule . J'aurais dû courir après lui, et tant pis pour l'addition et toutes ces choses bassement matérielles auxquelles j'ai alors pensé . payer. le serveur . vite, plus vite . sa veste . enfin, j'espère qu'il n'a pas froid dehors . mais je croyais qu'il m'attendrait, qu'il serait là quand je sortirais sortir et que je trouverais le moyen d'adoucir sa douleur.  
  
Mais quand je suis enfin sortie, il n'était pas là, il n'était pas à l'hôtel tout proche quand j'y suis arrivée, j'ai écouté toute la nuit pour l'entendre rentrer, et quand enfin, à l'aube il a ouvert la porte de sa chambre, je suis sortie précipitamment de la mienne et me suis trouvée face à un Harm mal à l'aise, qui m'a juste jeté un regard, puis en baissant les yeux, m'a lancé  
  
« Ne dites rien. Je vous retrouve dans le hall dans une heure. »  
  
Je n'ai jamais voulu reparler de cette nuit, j'ai choisi d'ignorer ce qu'Harm avait pu faire, mes questions n'auraient fait que le blesser et nous éloigner, j'avais trop peur de le perdre alors.  
  
Prendre conscience qu'on aime un homme et découvrir en même temps qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui, à part essayer de le protéger, et attendre . attendre qu'il aille au bout de ses rêves, le voir être heureux avec une autre . attendre . l'entendre vous faire une promesse insensée, venue de nulle part, mais pas maintenant, un jour, peut être . et attendre encore ..et enfin se décider à faire un pas vers lui, et s'entendre dire « Pas encore »..  
  
Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et je me secoue, le marine en moi a horreur de se sentir si pathétique, il est temps de faire quelque chose de ma vie, je ne veux plus attendre, Mic m'aime, et s'il n'est pas Harm, avec lui je me sens précieuse, j'ai eu l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante au monde, il m'a dit et répété quand il m'a fait l'amour la première fois qu'il surmonterait tous les obstacles, qu'il renoncerait à tout le reste pour être avec moi .. je ne veux plus attendre, Sarah MacKenzie aussi a droit au bonheur.  
  
Le bonheur . je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir à quoi ça ressemble, alors pourquoi continuer à le chercher ? Le bonheur, c'est Bud, Harriet et AJ et ce nouveau bébé qu'ils vont avoir. Et pourtant, ils ont eux aussi parfois des problèmes, non ?  
  
Mais moi, me suis déjà sentie heureuse ?  
  
Pas avec Chris, j'étais euphorique, mais je n'étais qu'une enfant ivre d'alcool et d'apparente liberté. Avec John, cela ressemblait au bonheur, mais un bonheur sans avenir, avec un goût de fruit défendu. Avec Dalton, j'y ai cru, j'ai cru être enfin amoureuse, il me couvrait d'attention, de cadeaux, m'avait fait entrer dans un monde de luxe et de richesse si loin du mien et pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru à ce mirage, j'y ai cru aussi longtemps que je suis restée au JAG, mais peu à peu la façade s'est fissurée, et j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été manipulée, de n'être qu'un bel objet de plus dans sa collection, entre sa Porsche et ses tableaux modernes, un élément de sa vie sociale, le petit détail qui le distinguait de tous ces hommes en costume Armani.  
  
Mais cette semaine, loin de mes soucis professionnels, loin d'Harm et de Renee, sous le doux soleil d'automne de l'Australie, je crois que j'étais bien. Peut être pas heureuse, mais confortable. Et puis, quelle femme, même si elle est colonel dans les Marines, ne se sentirait pas belle quand un homme la couvre d'attention et lui montre qu'il la trouve désirable. Mic m'a parlé d'amour, de mariage, et même d'éternité toute la semaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment les paroles que je voulais entendre, ou peut être pas venant de lui, ça va un peu trop vite, un peu trop loin. J'ai réussi doucement à lui dire que c'était trop tôt, que je n'étais pas prête, qu'il fallait qu'il attende et se contente de ce que je suis prête à lui donner pour l'instant. Quand il est avec moi, j'ai encore du mal à ne pas faire de comparaison, à ne pas penser à celui qui est à Washington, mais plus la semaine avançait, et plus le sourire d'Harm laissait la place à celui de Mic. Mic sait ce qu'il veut, il me l'a dit et répété, il me veut moi, et pas juste pour une semaine. Et cette semaine s'est si bien passée qu'il serait raisonnable d'y songer un peu.  
  
L'avion entame sa descente vers Atlanta. Je sais au fond de moi que rien ne me fera oublier ce que j'ai vécu avec Harm, mais j'ai envie de vivre à nouveau, cette longue période de chasteté est enfin terminée, je ne sais pas comment une relation amoureuse avec un homme qui habite à vingt heures d'avion de chez moi peut évoluer, mais peut être . peut être que cela vaut le coup que j'y réfléchisse, que je décide de faire un trait sur Harm et que je passe à autre chose . Mic . ou un autre, mais personne ne me dictera ma conduite.  
  
Le soleil d'Australie m'a donné une nouvelle force, quelque part là bas un homme m'attend, moi. Cette fois ci, la balle est enfin dans mon camp. 


	4. Chapitre 4

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Vol American Airlines Moscou - Washington Septembre 2000   
  
- Monsieur ? Une voix suave interrompt mes pensées et je lève les yeux de mon livre, mais Harm n'a pas dû entendre, il a toujours le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle insiste. - Monsieur ? Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je tapote l'épaule d'Harm qui sursaute et se tourne vers moi avec un air interrogateur. D'un signe de tête, je lui indique l'hôtesse. - C'est à vous qu'elle parle, Harm.  
  
La ravissante blonde qui nous a accueilli une heure plus tôt quand nous nous sommes installés lui sourit chaleureusement, peut être un peu plus chaleureusement que les règles de sa profession ne l'exigent, et lui demande quel menu il a choisi. J'aurais pu répondre pour lui, mais je tenais à m'amuser un peu en regardant son manège, celui que si souvent les femmes réservent à mon compagnon de vol : grand sourire séducteur, et tout ce langage du corps qui semble dire « Quand vous voulez . » Ce qui me fait le plus rire dans ce manège, c'est que Harm ne semble jamais s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il a sûrement vécu cette attention si souvent qu'il a probablement fini par croire que c'est le traitement réservé à tous les hommes.. Ou du moins, je ne l'ai jamais vu réellement entrer dans le jeu de ces femmes, jamais en ma présence, mais en fait, qu'est ce que j'en sais vraiment ?  
  
L'hôtesse s'éloigne avec notre commande. Un des avantages dont je bénéficie en voyageant avec Harm, c'est que nous sommes toujours servis rapidement. Mon soda et sa bière devraient bientôt être là.  
  
Il s'étire un peu et me sourit, ce sourire complice qu'il me réserve, et je lui souris en retour. Il n'a pas parlé depuis que nous avons franchi la douane, et j'ai respecté son silence. Je sais qu'il me parlera de ce voyage quand il en aura envie, rien ne nous presse.  
  
- Mac, je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous nous avez retrouvés, mais merci, je crois que Webb et Sokol seraient arrivés trop tard.   
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre, j'ai agi par instinct, et plus j'y pense, plus je réalise que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.  
  
- Harm, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne parle pas trop de ça quand nous serons rentrés, je ne suis pas sûre que Mic serait heureux de savoir ce qui s'est passé en Tchétchénie . alors si on pouvait éviter ce sujet. - Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ne pas en parler avec Mic, vous savez, il ne fait pas vraiment partie des copains avec qui je vais boire un verre , réplique t'il d'un air narquois.  
  
Je réprime un sourire complice, je sais qu'Harm et Mic ne seront jamais amis. Tout ce que je leur demande, c'est qu'ils respectent tous les deux la relation que j'ai avec l'autre . autant que moi j'essaie de respecter la relation qu'Harm a avec sa . non, si je la respecte, même quand je pense à elle, je dois l'appeler Renee, et non la reine de la vidéo. Un petit effort, Sarah.  
  
La relation que j'ai avec Mic . ça me fait encore un effet bizarre quand j'y pense. J'ai été réllement surprise de l'entendre le soir du bal de la lutte anti surface. J'étais seule au milieu de mes amis en couple, Renee accrochée au bras d'Harm plaisantait sur le barman joli garçon, tout concourait à me mettre mal à l'aise, quand brusquement Mic a été à mes côtés. Et tout aussi brusquement, alors que je n'arrivais pas encore à savoir ce que j'éprouvais de le voir ainsi près de moi, il a annoncé devant tout le monde qu'il avait tout abandonné pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression que les grilles d'une merveilleuse prison dorée que tout mon entourage allait m'envier se refermaient brutalement. Quelle plus grande preuve d'amour aurais je pu demander ? Quel moyen de pression plus fort aurait il pu imaginer ?  
  
- Mic est quelqu'un de bien, Harm, vous devriez essayer de mieux le connaître. Regardez, il s'entend très bien avec Bud, avec l'amiral, Harriet l'adore et il s'y prend très bien avec le petit AJ. - Mac, soyez gentille, ne me chantez pas les louanges de Mic, et je ne vous parlerai pas des qualités de Renee, d'accord ?   
  
Il a raison, chaque fois que l'un de nous a essayé d'aborder le sujet, nous avons toujours fini par nous disputer, et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de cette amitié qui était depuis quatre ans un des piliers de ma vie s'effondre. Si nous continuons ainsi, c'est toute cette amitié qui un jour partira à la dérive, et ça je ne veux même pas l'envisager. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre Harm.  
  
  
  
  
  
La Première est presque vide, la CIA a vraiment dû apprécier notre intervention pour nous offrir un retour à domicile dans des conditions aussi luxueuses. L'hôtesse se dirige vers nous avec nos repas, et je lis dans toute son attitude qu'il suffit que je fasse un geste. Si je voulais. Mais j'ai Renee maintenant, et même si notre relation n'est toujours que provisoire, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus intéressé par les aventures éphémères. Et puis, Sarah est là.  
  
Sarah, justement, qui dès que l'hôtesse est partie, commence à me taquiner.  
  
- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prévenir Renee de la façon dont vous flirtez avec les hôtesses de l'air.   
  
Je fronce les sourcils, j'essaie de prendre un ton réprobateur, mais j'ai du mal à réprimer mon amusement.  
  
- Mac, on vient de se mettre d'accord pour ne pas aborder le sujet de Mic ou de Renee, vous voulez renégocier cet accord ? Déjà ?   
  
Ca fait du bien de retrouver un peu de cette complicité que nous avions avant que je décide de quitter le JAG pour retourner voler, cette amitié complice qui commençait à tellement me manquer. La voir surgir dans cette prison en Tchétchénie, alors que je la croyais à Washington, m'a rappelé toutes les fois où elle a été là pour moi, toutes ces années où nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre . Et j'ai maintenant envie de faire un trait sur toute l'année passée, sur toute cette période d'incompréhension que j'ai très mal vécue. Je veux qu'on redevienne les amis qu'on était avant que je parte sur le Patrick Henry, ceux qui se chamaillaient tout le temps sans que cela prête à conséquence.  
  
Je la regarde manger avec appétit son filet de b?uf, et je souris de la retrouver enfin telle que dans mes souvenirs. Je dois probablement la regarder un peu trop longtemps, car elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi et me lance :  
  
- Ca va, Harm ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? Ou vous avez brusquement envie de manger de la vache morte ?   
  
Pris sur le fait, Rabb.  
  
- Non, Mac, je pensais juste que j'étais heureux que vous soyez venue. J'hésite un moment avant de continuer d'une voix incertaine. -Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, vraiment parlé, tous les deux.   
  
Elle m'adresse un léger sourire d'encouragement, mais ne dit rien. Je cherche mes mots, tout est confus dans ma tête, la Tchétchénie, Sergei, mon père.  
  
- J'ai eu du mal à laisser Sergei repartir, je viens juste de me trouver un frère, je ne le connais même pas vraiment et je dois le quitter. Tout ça ressemble à un mauvais mélo, vous ne trouvez pas . ,dis je en esquissant un sourire. - Harm, au lieu de vous cacher derrière des plaisanteries maladroites, dites moi ce qui ne va pas, en plus de ce qui est évident. Je vous ai vu dire au revoir à Sergei, je sais que vous avez eu du mal, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que ça vous a fait de découvrir que vous avez un frère. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose que ce que vous voulez bien laisser voir. Vous allez prévenir votre mère, Harm ? - Je ne sais pas, Mac, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. - Elle a le droit de savoir, et puis elle est votre maman, vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher quelque chose qui semble être aussi important pour vous.   
  
C'est encore confus dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce qui me met si mal à l'aise. Bien sûr j'ai découvert que mon père avait eu un enfant avec une autre femme, et c'est un nouveau morceau du piédestal sur lequel je l'avais placé qui s'effondre, mais je sens confusément qu'il y a autre chose, sans que je puisse vraiment dire quoi.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Mac. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à espérer que mon père soit vivant, j'ai grandi en refusant que Frank prenne sa place dans ma vie. Dès que je l'ai pu je suis parti sur ses traces au Laos, et j'en ai fait dans ma tête d'enfant un héros, un vrai, quelqu'un qui n'a aucun défaut, aucune faiblesse. Avant que je parte à sa recherche en Russie, ma mère m'a donné une cassette que je n'avais jamais écoutée, parce qu'elle était plus personnelle que les autres. Il y parlait d'eux et de leur amour, il lui disait que s'il ne devait jamais revenir, mourir ou disparaître sans laisser de traces, il voulait qu'elle continue à vivre sa vie, pour moi et surtout pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe sa vie à l'attendre et à le regretter, qu'elle se dessèche et s'aigrisse, elle dont il était tombé amoureux parce qu'elle était la joie de vivre, l'énergie. Il lui disait qu'il voulait savoir qu'elle recommencerait à faire l'amour, qu'elle ne tirerait pas un trait sur sa vie de femme parce qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait vu sa mère choisir d'élever seule un fils, se battre seule, veuve si jeune, si belle, et rejeter tous les hommes qui avaient voulu l'approcher, et il ne voulait pas de ça pour maman. Quand j'ai écouté cette cassette, j'ai seulement pensé qu'il était encore plus grand et héroïque que je l'avais toujours imaginé, que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était plus fort que tout . mais je crois que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'il disait. Au lieu de comprendre et d'accepter enfin le choix de maman de s'être remariée, j'ai encore un peu plus idéalisé mon père .   
  
Je dois m'arrêter un moment, je cherche à la fois à maîtriser mes émotions et à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, en parler à Sarah me permet d'y voir lentement plus clair.  
  
Je me tourne vers elle à la recherche d'un signe d'encouragement, et elle me sourit doucement, sans rien ajouter. Elle sait que si je veux parler, je vais trouver les mots pour continuer, mais que c'est trop personnel pour qu'elle insiste. Mon père, ce héros, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle a vécu avec le sien, tout ce qui a fait qu'elle a choisi de m'aider à le retrouver, elle ne le connaît qu'à travers mon regard et je n'ai pas envie de détruire l'image qu'elle a dû se construire. Mais si je lui parle, je sais qu'elle m'aidera à admettre qui était vraiment cet homme que je n'ai pas connu et à l'aimer quelles que soient les faiblesses que je lui viens de découvrir en lui. Je ne suis pas sûr encore de savoir pourquoi, mais je sens que je dois régler ce problème si je veux enfin avancer dans ma vie d'homme et avoir un jour le bonheur d'être père moi aussi. C'est comme un aiguillage qui serait faussé et m'empêcherait de prendre les bonnes décisions. Et la découverte de l'existence de Sergei n'a fait que catalyser un problème qui était là depuis plus longtemps, depuis . depuis Noël..  
  
-Vous vous souvenez du récit de sa mort que nous a fait Pitcha, il est mort pour la sauver, encore une image d'Epinal qui ajoutait à la grandeur de mon père dans mon esprit. J'avais fini par perdre de vue qu'il était humain, que lui aussi devait avoir des faiblesses, et je cherchais toujours comment je pourrais lui ressembler, être à la hauteur. Ne souriez pas, Mac. - Je ne me moque pas de vous, Harm, mais avouez que vous avez toujours bien caché cet aspect de votre personnalité, le Harmon Rabb qui n'est pas sûr d'être le meilleur, qui doute de ses capacités et a peur de montrer ses faiblesses .   
  
Son sourire est doux, presque tendre, et atténue la légère moquerie de ses paroles. Elle a raison, j'ai toujours l'air sûr de moi, mais c'est bien ce que tout le monde veut voir, non ? Un pilote de Tomcat ne doit pas douter, et si un avocat hésite ouvertement, son client risque d'être bien mal défendu.  
  
-Vous avez raison, Mac, mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous arrêtiez aux apparences . Oui, c'est vrai, je me cachais derrière une image de moi que je voulais ressembler à une statue de mon père, et cette année, cette statue a commencé à sérieusement vaciller sur son piédestal, et j'ai du mal à retrouver mes marques. -Harm, votre père devait se sentir seul en Russie, il devait savoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir. - Je ne lui en veux pas, Mac, c'est juste que . En fait, ce n'est pas la première fois que je découvre qu'il n'est pas tout à fait celui que j'avais imaginé. A Noël, je suis allé au Mur comme tous les ans, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un .   
  
C'est encore plus dur que je le croyais, mettre des mots sur des sentiments aussi confus, je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Je cherche un peu de courage dans les yeux de Sarah, si elle pouvait comprendre sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire . Elle doit sentir que j'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
-Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un près du Mur qui vous a fait vous interroger sur votre père, Harm ? Qui ? Vous auriez pu m'en parler, vous savez. -Je vous en parle, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait, mais une femme était là, pour le lieutenant Harmon Rabb, et elle m'a dit que je lui ressemblais et m'a raconté leur histoire. Rien que de parler de « leur histoire », je me sens mal à l'aise. Elle était sur le Ticonderoga, elle faisait partie de la troupe de Bob Hope, et a rencontré mon père juste avant sa mort. Mac, ma mère était à l'autre bout du monde, il devait revenir en permission deux mois plus tard, et il a eu une aventure avec une chanteuse de passage. Si il en a eu une, comment puis je être sûr qu'il n' en a pas eu d'autres ? - Comment savez vous qu'ils ont eu une aventure ? Sur un porte-avions en pleine guerre ? Ca ne me semble pas très réaliste, vous ne croyez pas ? - Mac, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses sur un porte-avions, et le fait d'être en guerre ne peut qu'augmenter les opportunités. Quand les gens savent qu'ils peuvent mourir, ils ont envie de se sentir vivre .   
  
Sarah me regarde bizarrement, d'un air interrogateur . Sujet dangereux que j'aurais peut être dû éviter, l'année dernière j'étais sur un porte-avions en zone de conflit, je vois les questions et les sentiments défiler dans ses yeux. Mais je ne vais pas essayer de me disculper, je ne parle pas de moi, et de toute façon cela ne la regarde pas. Non, cela ne la regarde pas plus que la relation qu'elle a pu avoir avec Mic pendant mon absence ne me regardait, comme elle me l'avait précisé.  
  
- Mac, s'il vous plait . , dis je dans un souffle. Elle me sourit presque tristement et me fait signe de continuer.  
  
- A la façon dont elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre eux, je suis convaincu qu'ils ont eu une aventure, et en plus il lui a donné ses ailes, Mac, elle venait les poser près du Mur. Ses ailes. Vous savez ce que ça représente pour un pilote, n'est ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon, s'il n'avait pas vécu quelque chose avec elle, s'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose pour elle, n'est ce pas ? Et pendant ce temps, ma mère l'attendait. Pourquoi ? Comment peut il avoir fait ça ? Comment peut il avoir eu un enfant en Russie ? Pourquoi ne s'est il pas battu pour nous retrouver ? - Arrêtez Harm, ça suffit. Votre père ne vous a pas abandonné, vous ne savez même pas ce qui s'est passé, et vous n'avez aucune raison de douter de lui, rien de ce que vous me dites ne le rend moins grand à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a pu faire quelques erreurs qu'il en est un homme moins exceptionnel. Et comment pouvez vous lui reprocher des fautes dont vous ne savez rien, pourquoi vous torturez vous ainsi ? Harm ?   
  
  
  
  
  
Je le vois se fermer devant moi, si je ne trouve pas les mots pour rouvrir la porte, je vais le perdre. Pour qu'il réagisse si mal, cela doit le faire encore plus douter que je le pensais, il doit tourner ça dans sa tête depuis Noël et il n'en a parlé à personne. Et maintenant, Sergei . Pour Harm qui a toujours considéré son père comme un dieu, la désillusion a dû être terrible.  
  
Noël, je m'en souviens, nous n'avions pas à cette époque les meilleures relations du monde. Il venait à peine de revenir du Patrick Henry et je lui avais fait comprendre que ma vie avait continué malgré son absence. Basse vengeance qui ne m'avait à l'époque même pas vraiment soulagée, mais sa façon de revenir comme en terrain conquis, comme si on avait tous dû mettre notre vie entre parenthèses pendant que le héros faisait la guerre m'avait blessé, et j'avais réagi de façon probablement excessive à ses remarques sur Mic et moi. Comment aurait il pu venir me parler de cette rencontre, et des doutes qui devaient l'assaillir. A qui aurait il pu en parler, aucun de ses anciens amis n'était là pour lui.  
  
- Harm, ne vous refermez pas à nouveau, je suis sûr que vous n'avez parlé de ça à personne, arrêtez de croire que vous devez tout porter seul.   
  
Il lève les yeux vers moi, ce n'est pas le regard de l'avocat arrogant qui par moments me donne des envies de meurtre, du pilote sûr de lui qui a choisi de retourner voler en nous quittant, Jordan et moi, mais celui d'un homme qui cherche ses repères. Comment pourrais je l'aider, moi qui ne suis forte qu'en apparence, qui ai fait plus d'erreurs dans ma vie privée que je ne l'admettrai jamais. Et pourtant .  
  
- Harm, même si votre père a eu des moments de faiblesse, cela ne signifie pas qu'il vous ait trahi, même pas qu'il ait trahi votre mère. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé sur le Ticonderoga, uniquement ce qu'une inconnue vous a dit, et vous savez bien qu'en Russie, il pensait ne jamais revenir, il était perdu et seul. Vous ne pouvez lui reprocher d'avoir accepté un peu de chaleur humaine. Cela ne doit rien changer à l'image que vous avez de lui, et surtout il n'y a rien là qui doive vous conduire à vous remettre en cause vous. Les faiblesses qu'il a pu avoir ne sont pas forcément les vôtres, sa vie n'est pas la vôtre et vous avez construit suffisamment de choses pour que votre père ne joue plus de rôle dans votre avenir. Rappelez vous ce que vous m'avez dit quand mon père est mort, et acceptez de faire la même chose pour vous. Acceptez le tel qu'il a été, et n'ayez plus peur de vivre votre vie, arrêtez de vous fixer des buts inaccessibles, Harm . Harm .   
  
Il s'est détourné, mais ne réagit pas, c'est bon signe, il accepte de m'écouter, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voudra tenir compte de mes conseils. Je continue à le regarder, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme qui souffre et que je voudrais serrer dans mes bras et bercer pour l'apaiser. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre doucement, et très lentement, Harm prend ma main, la porte à la hauteur de sa joue et dans un geste très tendre, pose un baiser au creux de ma paume.  
  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux, cette fois c'est moi qui perd pied, et tout défile dans ma tête, je perds le contrôle et j'ai peur de mes réactions. Je commence à me répéter le nom de Mic pour reprendre mes esprits. Mic, Mic, Mic, ne pas penser à cette chaleur qui irradie maintenant tout mon corps, Mic, Mic, il a tout quitté pour moi, ne pas regarder cet homme que je continue à aimer, je le sais, mais il n'est pas prêt pour ce que je veux, il est trop fragile, cet homme si solide apparemment et si sûr de lui, Mic lui est stable, Mic .  
  
- Vous n'avez pas mangé, Monsieur ? Vous voulez autre chose ? La voix qui nous interrompt est sensiblement moins séductrice que tout à l'heure, l'hôtesse a un petit air pincé qui la rend nettement moins jolie . mais sa réaction me rappelle où nous sommes, les uniformes que nous portons mieux qu'une douche froide ne l'aurait fait et je retire ma main de celle d'Harm. Lui aussi s'est redressé d'un bond, le masque de l'officier est immédiatement en place, et je sais qu'il ne me parlera plus de son père aujourd'hui. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ce que j'ai dit fera son chemin dans son esprit et l'aidera à comprendre . et à enfin être capable de s'engager . envers une autre.  
  
Rien ne pourra me faire oublier Harm, mais il n'est pas pour moi, si nous avions dû vivre quelque chose, c'était avant, il y a longtemps. Nous avons trop attendu et maintenant je ne crois pas que nous pourrons jamais être plus que des amis, même si le regret de ce qui ne sera jamais continue à me visiter régulièrement.  
  
Je revois le regard d'Harm quand Mic est apparu ce soir de mai, je sais que mes yeux lui ont demandé ce que je devais faire . maintenant, aidez moi, Harm . mais pendant toute la soirée, j'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde se liguait pour qu'Harm et moi ne puissions nous parler, nous approcher. Tout le monde, non, probablement seulement Renee et Mic. Mic qui était si heureux de me retrouver qu'il ne me lâchait pas la main, malgré mes allusions au fait que nous étions en public et que j'avais passé l'âge d'agir comme une adolescente avec son premier petit ami . Et quand enfin vers la fin de la soirée, AJ a eu l'idée merveilleuse d'inviter Renee à danser, Mic très galamment s'est levé devant Sydney en me libérant. Comment ai je pu penser à ce moment là qu'il me libérait sans me poser davantage de questions sur notre relation, je n'en sais toujours rien, mais c'est encore ce que je ressens. Je revois le regard interrogateur que m'a alors lancé Harm et je me suis levée sans un mot pour le suivre. Si tout était toujours aussi simple entre nous, pourquoi faut il que dès que nous parlons, tout soit gâché ? Je l'entends encore me demander :  
  
- C'est ce que vous souhaitiez, Mac ? sans aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix, juste une question sincère dont j'ignore toujours la réponse. - Je ne sais pas, Harm . peut être . je ne sais pas .  
  
Et nous avons juste continué à danser, les yeux dans les yeux sans parler davantage, incapables l'un comme l'autre de trouver le courage d'agir pour échapper à cette situation.  
  
Je lève les yeux vers Harm au moment où il tourne la tête vers moi, et comme ce soir là quand j'étais dans ses bras, sans un mot, nous savons que nous n'avons ni lui ni moi la volonté d'affronter tout ce qu'un changement dans notre relation entraînerait. Mon seul désir, c'est de ne jamais perdre l'amitié d'Harm.  
  
  
  
Nous venons de passer les contrôles douaniers quand je me retourne vers Sarah.  
  
- Votre voiture est ici, Mac ? J'étais venu avec Renee, alors. - Je suis venue avec Webb, Harm, on peut peut-être partager un taxi ?   
  
Je vais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand j'entends la voix de Renee qui m'appelle.  
  
- Harm, je suis ici..  
  
Je me retourne et vois ma petite amie, venue me chercher. Est ce une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ? Je préfère opter pour la bonne surprise, au moins je suis maintenant en territoire connu, ce voyage en Russie m'a trop rapproché de Sarah et ce n'est probablement pas une bonne chose pour aucun de nous.  
  
Je souris à Renee.  
  
- Eh, comment as tu su quand j'arrivais ? Quelle bonne surprise. - Tu me manquais, j'ai appelé Tiner et il m'a donné le numéro de ton vol. Tu aurais pu me passer un coup de fil avant de partir de Moscou, je me suis inquiétée.   
  
Elle se serre contre moi et m'embrasse passionnément, mais sent vite que je suis un peu réticent. Elle lève un regard interrogateur vers moi, puis se tourne vers Mac.  
  
- Bonsoir Mac. Vous avez une voiture ? Mic n'est pas là ? - Il n'a pas dû appeler Tiner . , réplique Mac ironiquement. - Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? ajoute Renee en s'appuyant contre moi d'une façon juste un peu trop possessive. C'est sur notre chemin.   
  
Mac sourit doucement, si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je ne percevrais pas la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle lui répond calmement : - Merci Renee, mais j'irai plus vite en prenant un taxi. Je pense que vous avez envie d'être seuls tous les deux, et j'ai hâte d'être à la maison moi aussi. Bonne soirée. A demain, Harm.  
  
Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Je sais qu'elle a raison, nous devons tous les deux aller de l'avant et accepter de tourner la page d'une histoire qui n'a jamais commencé.  
  
Je regarde Renee et lui souris.  
  
- Tu me ramènes à la maison ? 


	5. Chapitre 5

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
TRANSPORT MILITAIRE A DESTINATION DE LA BASE D ANDREWS Mars 2001   
  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Harm ? Rien ne nous oblige à aller voir les parents du sergent Steele pour leur annoncer nous même la mort de leur fille. - Je sais, Mac, mais j'étais son avocat et je n'ai pas su l'empêcher d'accepter la proposition de Webb, et ensuite, je n'ai pas su la protéger. Je me sens responsable de sa mort. - Harm, elle a choisi seule son destin, et vous n'avez aucune responsabilité là dedans. Webb pourrait se sentir coupable, à la rigueur, mais pas vous. Seulement, Webb, lui, n'a pas l'impression que le sort du monde entier repose sur ses épaules.  
  
Je souris à Mac, elle a raison sur un point, rien ne nous oblige à aller expliquer aux Steele comment est morte leur fille, sauf le sentiment que son acte ne sera probablement jamais considéré à sa juste valeur. Je pourrais laisser Webb et la CIA leur donner la version officielle, mais seule la vérité sur la conduite de leur fille peut les aider à faire leur deuil. Et je sais pour l'avoir vécu combien il est important de connaître la vérité, tout comme il est important d'accepter la conduite d'un être cher qu'on a perdu. J'ai enfin fait la paix avec la mémoire de mon père, parce qu'enfin j'avais trouvé la vérité sur sa vie loin de moi, sur sa mort, et que je l'ai acceptée.  
  
- Mac, ces gens ont le droit de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et ils en ont besoin pour faire le deuil de leur fille. Nous sommes vous et moi les seuls à pouvoir leur offrir cette vérité. Mac, un jour vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte ce que je savais sur mon père pour pouvoir avancer dans ma vie, et vous aviez raison. La dernière chose que je peux faire pour le sergent Steele, c'est expliquer à ses parents comment et pourquoi elle est morte. J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, mais rien ne vous y oblige. - Vous savez que je vais vous accompagner, Harm, nous avons fait cette enquête ensemble, et si vous vous croyez responsable de sa mort, je le suis autant que vous. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça tout seul.  
  
Je lui souris à nouveau, je savais qu'elle viendrait avec moi. Elle vient toujours quand j'ai besoin d'elle.  
  
Elle était là le soir où j'ai voulu démissionner pour aller à la recherche de Sergei en Tchétchénie. Quand je me suis tourné et que je l'ai vue s'avancer vers moi, l'air inquiet, sous la neige qui tournoyait autour de nous et recouvrait les pelouses du Mall, j'ai su qu'elle venait pour m'empêcher de partir. Mais rien, même pas elle ce jour là, n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je l'entends encore me dire : - Renee m'a appelée, elle s'inquiète pour vous et moi aussi . Harm, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre une décision aussi radicale.  
  
Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que Renee comprenne mes raisons, et bien sûr ma mère avait peur que je ne revienne pas et n'allait sûrement pas me soutenir si je partais à la recherche du fils que son mari avait eu avec une autre. Mais Mac aurait dû savoir, elle était là quand j'ai appris que mon père était mort, elle avait rencontré Sergei et savait combien il est important pour moi. Et pourtant elle me disait que je ne devais pas partir. Comme ce soir où j'étais venu chercher son soutien quand j'envisageais de retourner dans une escadrille, et où sa réaction n'a pas été celle que j'attendais . Si Sergei n'avait pas été retrouvé dans un camp de prisonniers, si j'étais parti comme je voulais le faire, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Je crois que cette fois ci, elle ne m'aurait pas suivi, elle a un homme dans sa vie maintenant, un homme qui a tout quitté pour elle, et ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Je tourne la tête, si je continue à la regarder comme ça, mes yeux vont finir par me trahir. La femme assise à côté de moi est une amie, une collègue, elle va se marier dans deux mois . et je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée.  
  
Comment ai-je pu nier ce que je ressens pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ? Lâchement, je suis content que nous ayons dû prendre des avions militaires pour cette mission, rien n'est plus inconfortable que ces avions, et y avoir une vraie conversation est quasiment impossible. Au moins je suis sûr de ne pas me laisser aller à dire des choses que je pourrais regretter.  
  
Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de dormir, mais la présence de Sarah si près de moi m'en empêche, ce n'est pas ma collègue dans son uniforme strict que je vois, mais à nouveau cette femme superbe dans sa robe du soir blanche qui s'avance vers moi et dont la vue me coupe le souffle. Et si seulement je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, mais non, depuis ma chute dans le bureau de l'amiral, il y a dix jours, c'est comme si j'avais découvert ce que mon corps n'arrêtait pas de me dire. Je désire cette femme bien plus que je n'en ai désiré une autre, et cela ne peut que m'attirer des ennuis. D'ailleurs, Renee ne s'y est pas trompée, il faut dire que l'appeler Sarah alors que nous étions en train de faire l'amour était plutôt révélateur. Cette nuit là, bien avant ma chute, je n'avais pas vraiment compris d'où m'était venu ce nom . maintenant que je vois Sarah me sourire dès que je ferme les yeux, je suis devenu prudent et j'évite de perdre le contrôle.  
  
Si au moins je n'éprouvais que du désir pour Sarah, je saurais en faire abstraction et j'oublierais vite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre une femme qui me plait sans que je puisse l'avoir. Mais cette fois ci, c'est tellement différent. Et c'est tout aussi impossible. Kate avait raison, il y a quelque chose entre Sarah et moi. Non, en fait je ne sais pas si je suis autre chose pour elle qu'un ami, je sais seulement que ce que j'éprouve pour elle est bien au-delà de l'amitié et j'avais toujours refusé de l'admettre. Et maintenant que mes sentiments m'ont sauté au visage juste au moment où Sarah s'est fiancée à un autre homme, je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec, continuer à travailler avec elle, la côtoyer et la voir rentrer le soir auprès d'un autre, pour toujours.  
  
Depuis que Kate est repartie pour San Diego, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à ma vie et à ce que je voulais en faire. J'ai toujours fait passer ma carrière et mon devoir avant tout le reste, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé. Je crois que j'aimerais avoir des enfants, mais honnêtement j'aime la vie indépendante et sans attaches réelles que je mène. J'ai aimé m'occuper de Josh, et acheter des cadeaux pour le petit AJ pour Noël est agréable, mais entendre un enfant pleurer la nuit quand on a passé une journée entière à se battre au tribunal ne me fait pas rêver. Bien sûr, je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, mais si je veux être honnête avec moi, et maintenant, je me dois de l'être, j'ai toujours inconsciemment choisi d'avoir des relations avec des femmes avec lesquelles je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Sauf peut être avec Jordan. Si notre relation avait duré plus longtemps, peut être . sûrement, j'aurais appris à lui parler vraiment . je ne sais pas. Mais aussi longtemps que nous avons été ensemble, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui parler comme je parlais à Sarah.  
  
Sarah qui sort de ma douche vêtue d'une serviette de bain .  
  
Les images apparaissent de plus en plus fréquemment, ici, quand nous travaillons, même dans le bureau de l'Amiral, dès que je me laisse aller à penser à elle. Il faut que je sorte de cette situation, tout de suite, il faut que je pense à autre chose sinon mon corps va me trahir encore une fois. Je devrais essayer de bavarder avec elle de tout et de rien, ce serait sûrement plus raisonnable, mais en même temps, je sens qu'il faut que j'essaie de lui dire ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Je sais que j'ai tort, mais je n'arrive plus à gérer cette situation, je ne peux plus prendre de recul et finalement lui parler serait peut être moins grave que ne pas lui parler. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui dire, mais il faut que j'essaie. Les mots vont peut être me venir tout seul si je parle de choses et d'autres. Je sais que j'ai tout à perdre, mais je ne peux plus supporter de la voir si proche et de la savoir si définitivement loin de moi. Si je dois encore une fois partir en mission avec elle, passer la moitié de la nuit près d'elle à travailler sur un dossier, et toujours devoir me contrôler, faire attention à mes gestes, à mes paroles, je vais devenir fou.  
  
Les choses sont plus simples à gérer à Washington, nous ne sommes pas seuls ensemble tout le temps, et le soir, je suis avec Renee. J'ai honte de l'admettre, je sais que Renee ne mérite pas que je la traite comme ça, elle a accepté tous mes changements d'humeur, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour correspondre à ce qu'elle pensait être la femme qu'il me faut. Je sais qu'elle rêve d'un avenir avec moi, elle est prête à tous les compromis pour ne pas me perdre. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est à Sarah que je pense quand je suis avec Renee, c'est à Sarah que je fais l'amour, et je crois que Renee le sait. En fait, même si apparemment les choses sont plus simples à Washington, cette situation ne doit plus durer, depuis que j'ai compris ce que j'éprouve pour Sarah je sais que je dois faire quelque chose, par honnêteté pour Renee, par respect pour moi.  
  
Et peut être que si j'ai le courage de dire la vérité à Sarah, nous pourrons enfin nous retrouver. Peut être n'est-il pas trop tard ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il se tourne vers moi et fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme il le fait si souvent depuis quelques jours quand il me regarde. Comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas vraiment, comme si ses yeux lui envoyaient des informations que son cerveau ne reconnaît pas. Au début, ça m'a un peu inquiété, c'était juste après sa chute et j'ai eu envie de lui dire de passer des examens. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'autre signe, cette semaine je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange, à part bien sûr ces froncements de sourcil, alors j'ai préféré ne rien demander. Poser des questions à Harm est un jeu dangereux auquel je n'ai plus envie de jouer.  
  
Il commence à me parler des procès en cours, de Bud qui se révèle être un excellent avocat et un adversaire que nous commençons à redouter, de petites choses sans importance. Et pendant qu'il se cache derrière toutes ces paroles insignifiantes, ses yeux tiennent un autre langage, mais il ne le sait pas. Je sais que j'ai tort de le laisser faire, j'ai décidé d'épouser Mic et je devrais dire à Harm de garder ses distances.  
  
Garder ses distances . Comment puis je dire d'un homme qu'il ne garde pas ses distances alors que rien dans son attitude n'a changé, sauf quelques détails que personne n'a remarqués : la façon dont il me regarde comme s'il me découvrait, ces regards que parfois nous échangeons au moment où je ne m'y attends pas, et qui me troublent tellement, toutes ces petites phrases dites sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais d'une voix un peu trop sourde pour n'être que des plaisanteries : « Je sais toujours où vous êtes, Mac », la chaleur de son regard sur mon corps quand il croit que je ne m'en rends pas compte.  
  
Et son regard désemparé quand j'ai montré à Harriet ma bague que je venais de changer de main.  
  
Je ne veux même plus chercher à comprendre. Pendant tout ce temps où la bague de Mic était à ma main droite, Harm n'a rien dit, rien fait, nous sommes redevenus un peu plus proches à notre retour de Tchétchénie, mais dès notre arrivée je l'ai vu se reprendre, comme s'il refusait que notre relation change.  
  
Et du jour où moi j'ai pris une décision, celle d'épouser Mic, l'attitude d'Harm s'est imperceptiblement modifiée, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à mon geste, comme s'il avait jusqu'alors pensé que cette bague, que Mic n'avaient aucune réalité et qu'il se réveillait brusquement en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un rêve . ou un cauchemar ? Peut être ai-je passé trop de temps à réfléchir à tout ça, peut être n'y a t'il rien de réel dans ce que je crois voir...  
  
La vie est étrange. Kate est ressortie du passé d'Harm au moment où je changeais ma bague de main, comme pour me pousser à m'interroger sur ce que je faisais, ce que je voulais vraiment. - Ca a duré longtemps entre vous ? - Il n'y a jamais rien eu. - Vous aviez déjà trouvé un homme. - En fait Mic est venu plus tard. - Vraiment ? Et il ne s'est rien passé avant ça ? - C'est la même histoire, on travaillait tout le temps ensemble, ça n'a jamais abouti à rien. - C'est une chose à éviter de toute façon.  
  
Kate, sa première partenaire au JAG, et j'apprenais qu'ils avaient eu une aventure. A la façon dont Kate le regardait et lui parlait, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie de reprendre leurs relations. Qu'avait-elle dit de lui, déjà ? Ah oui « Les doigts les plus rapides de la marine. » Si je n'avais pas été encore plus gênée qu'Harm, son malaise évident m'aurait amusé. Mais étrangement, leur complicité m'a fait mal, plus même que quand je vois Harm avec Renee.  
  
Et quand elle m'a accusé de vouloir me débarrasser d'elle, qui pourrait se mettre entre moi et l'homme de mes rêves, je lui en ai terriblement voulu de me faire douter à nouveau. Je ne veux plus douter, j'ai attendu longtemps, trop longtemps, dix mois c'est suffisant pour prendre une décision, non ? Bien sûr, cette décision je l'ai prise sans avoir parlé avec Harm, mais pourquoi aurais-je dû d'abord parler avec un homme de mon intention d'en épouser un autre ? Qu'aurais-je dû lui dire ? J'ai déjà essayé une fois de parler d'éternité, et il m'a repoussée, pourquoi aurais- je dû refaire la même erreur ? Je lui ai laissé du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, c'est un luxe que je n'ai plus les moyens de m'offrir.  
  
Je me revois changer cette bague de main, Mic avait décidé de repartir en Australie, Harm voulait quitter le JAG pour partir chercher son frère, et je me suis vue seule, encore une fois, abandonnée par ceux qui auraient dû m'aimer. Comment les empêcher de partir en me laissant derrière eux? Je ne pouvais pas les retenir tous les deux, mais je ne voulais pas revivre cet abandon, tout mais plus ça, je ne peux plus affronter cette solitude. Alors sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, la petite fille a changé la bague de main pour qu'un homme continue de l'aimer et la protéger. Je ne regrette pas ma décision, Mic m'aime et je l'aime, il est stable et me rassure, il s'occupe de moi et je suis la seule chose qui compte dans sa vie. Jamais encore un homme n'avait fait de moi le centre de son monde, comment pourrais je ne pas l'aimer ?  
  
Harm s'est arrêté de bavarder et me regarde intensément, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il ne parle plus, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et brusquement je me sens rougir, juste son regard sur moi et je perds tout contrôle. Il faut que je réagisse, tout de suite, il va vraiment falloir que nous discutions et que je lui dise de ne plus faire ça. Que lui arrive t'il ? Pourquoi ses yeux expriment-ils enfin un tel désir, maintenant que j'ai choisi mon avenir ? Je ne veux plus me poser de questions, je sais que si je le laisse faire, je serai encore une fois celle qui pleurera, celle qui restera seule. Non.  
  
- Harm, s'il vous plait, arrêtez.  
  
Il sursaute et cligne des yeux, puis fronce des sourcils encore une fois et détourne le regard.  
  
Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça cette fois ci, le laisser tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Quand ? Demain, dans une semaine, dans une heure, dans le bureau de l'amiral ? Chaque fois qu'il fait ça, je perds mes moyens et je recommence à douter. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il parle . maintenant . ou qu'il me laisse tranquille.  
  
- Harm, je ne comprends pas à quel jeu vous jouez depuis quelques semaines. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faites-le, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Harm, vous m'entendez ?  
  
Il se tourne vers moi, son expression est indéchiffrable, il a les mâchoires serrées comme s'il faisait un effort sur lui-même. Je crois que c'est le cas, il essaie de reprendre le contrôle, et je crains que mes questions ne fassent que le désorienter davantage. Je n'aurais rien dû dire, j'aurais dû faire comme toutes ces autres fois où j'ai feint d'ignorer ce qui se passait et que je ne percevais que trop bien. J'ai eu tort. Harm ne me dira rien, et en plus nous risquons une nouvelle fois de nous déchirer. Peut être est-il trop tard maintenant pour sauver notre amitié, peut être y a t'il trop de regrets entre nous pour que nous puissions retrouver notre complicité.  
  
Et pourtant, il avait l'air d'être si complice avec Kate. Et il a couché avec elle. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Sarah, ne t'engage pas sur ce chemin . Cette stupide conversation sur le ferry résonne une nouvelle fois dans ma tête. - Vous n'êtes comme ça qu'avec moi, n'est ce pas ? - Seulement avec vous. - Je devrais me sentir flattée. - Vous devriez Sarah.  
  
Bon sang, Rabb, à quoi jouez-vous ? Que nous arrive t'il ?  
  
Et brusquement, alors que je n'y croyais plus, il commence à parler, si doucement que j'ai du mal à l'entendre, et sa voix résonne étrangement, ce n'est pas le Harmon Rabb que je connais, celui qui sait emporter la conviction d'un jury. J'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, cette voix, c'est celle de cet homme adossé au bastingage d'un ferry, mais aujourd'hui il prononce des paroles qu'il essaie de rendre compréhensibles.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Mac, je crois que je viens de prendre conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment, au moment même où j'ai découvert que je ne l'aurai jamais. J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire, mais j'ai aussi tellement peur de les dire. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Si vous le souhaitez, je demanderai à l'amiral que nous n'ayons plus à travailler ensemble. - Harm ! - Non, Mac, laissez moi parler, s'il vous plait, pendant que j'en ai le courage. Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que vous soyez heureuse. Je viens de découvrir que vous n'étiez plus seulement une amie pour moi le jour où vous avez accepté d'épouser Brumby. Vous avez pris une décision, et j'ai peur de vous demander de la remettre en cause. Je pensais seulement que vous ne le feriez pas, et . et bien, disons que quelqu'un m'a poussé à m'interroger sur ma relation avec vous et .  
  
Il se tait et baisse la tête, je l'ai rarement vu à court d'argument, mais maintenant je veux qu'il s'arrête, s'il en dit plus je ne sais pas comment je pourrai continuer à le regarder, comment je pourrai travailler avec lui, comment je pourrai retourner auprès de Mic, comment j'aurai la force de ne pas me jeter dans ses bras ... Et si je perds Mic, comment puis-je être sûre d'avoir Harm. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir vraiment ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il est prêt à faire. Oh, je sais bien qu'il y a une chose qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire, c'est me faire passer avant tout le reste dans sa vie. Il vient peut être de se rendre compte que nous étions un peu plus que des amis, mais il n'est toujours pas prêt à s'engager, pas avec moi .  
  
Je ne veux plus qu'il parle, cela va nous détruire et cette fois ci je ne sais pas si je pourrai me reconstruire, pas toute seule.  
  
- Harm, arrêtez, j'ai eu tort de vous bousculer, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on n'aborde plus ce sujet, pour vous et pour moi . s'il vous plait .  
  
  
  
Je lève les yeux vers elle, son regard m'implore, elle a l'air d'être aussi perdue que je le suis, mais le message est clair, elle me demande de ne plus parler davantage. Ca, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, parler de mes sentiments n'a jamais été mon fort . mais arrêter de penser, arrêter de me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi avant, pourquoi j'ai laissé les événements s'enchaîner sans chercher à intervenir, là je vais sûrement avoir du mal. S'il suffisait de décider de passer à autre chose, si quelqu'un avait un remède miracle pour que Sarah sorte de ma tête, j'en serais soulagé.  
  
Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, je ne peux pas la regarder, cela rend la situation encore plus difficile pour moi.  
  
Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment n'ai-je pas vu avant que Kate ne m'ouvre les yeux à quel point Sarah comptait pour moi ? Pourquoi toutes ces années me suis-je persuadé qu'elle était une amie, et rien d'autre ? Je pense à toutes ces femmes qui ont si souvent fait allusion à mon amitié avec Sarah, en suggérant qu'il y avait autre chose, en laissant entendre qu'on ne parle pas ainsi d'une simple amie : ma mère, Annie, Bobbi, et depuis quelques mois Renee. Pourquoi n'ai-je compris ce dont elles me parlaient que quand Kate me l'a dit ? Peut être parce que Kate me l'a dit au bon moment, quand j'ai découvert que j'avais perdu Sarah pour un autre homme.  
  
Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vraiment perdue, puisque je ne me suis jamais battu pour l'avoir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je me revois lui promettre un enfant le jour où le petit AJ est né, maintenant je sais que cette promesse était ma façon de lui dire de m'attendre, de lui demander de me donner du temps . et je crois bien que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai juste « oublié » ce que cette bague pouvait signifier.  
  
Sarah bouge un peu à côté de moi, et je sens qu'elle pose sa main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.  
  
Je me tourne vers elle, elle a les yeux brillants de larmes, mais je vois qu'elle lutte pour garder une apparence de calme dans cet avion où nous ne sommes pas seuls. Heureusement, personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous. Mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'elle a changé d'avis, qu'elle veut nous donner une chance, qu'elle va enlever cette bague. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi le courage de lui dire ouvertement que je l'aime. Je l'aime, trois mots que je n'ai pas souvent prononcés, même dans ma tête, et maintenant je n'attends plus qu'un signe d'elle pour me laisser aller. Sarah, s'il te plait, dis- moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard.  
  
- Harm, laissez-moi vivre ma vie, s'il vous plait.  
  
J'ai l'impression brusquement qu'il fait plus sombre dans l'avion, le verdict est tombé et cette fois ci, j'ai vraiment perdu la partie. Comment aurais je pu gagner alors que je ne savais pas que je devais me battre. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, mais Sarah ne doit pas en souffrir. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je veux au moins faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même avec un autre si c'est sa décision.  
  
Il faut que j'aie la force de la rassurer, je lui dois bien ça.  
  
J'essaie tant bien que mal de lui sourire et enfin je réussis à lui répondre.  
  
- Je vous le promets, Mac, je ne vous importunerai plus. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi, j'ai eu tort, je ne veux qu'une chose, votre bonheur. Je serai toujours votre ami, Sarah, je vous le promets. Et vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de moi, jamais.  
  
Et dans cet avion qui nous ramène aux Etats Unis, près de cette femme à laquelle je viens de renoncer au moment même où enfin j'étais prêt à me battre pour elle, je me fais la promesse de toujours respecter ses décisions et ses choix, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Comme avant, je resterai son ami et ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour qu'enfin elle soit heureuse.  
  
Même si ça doit me détruire . 


	6. Chapitre 6

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Vol American Airlines de Minneapolis à Washington DC 5 Juin 2001  
  
Je sirote tranquillement mon bourbon, soulagé d'avoir eu une bonne excuse pour quitter Minneapolis si vite. La mort soudaine de son père a profondément bouleversé Renee, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule juste maintenant. Mais aller pour la première fois avec elle dans sa famille pour trouver ses proches en deuil alors que toutes mes pensées vont vers une autre femme m'a mis particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
  
J'aurais dû appeler Sarah de l'aéroport avant de monter dans l'avion. Après tout elle m'a dit de m'occuper de Renee, mais maintenant Renee est avec les siens - et ce Cyrus qui la dévore des yeux. Oui, j'aurais dû appeler Sarah, elle aurait peut être pu me retrouver à Reagan National Airport . ou j'aurais pu lui dire que je venais chez elle. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été disponible quand elle avait besoin de moi, ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois, mais je me jure bien que ce sera la dernière. Peut être fallait il que je me retrouve perdu en mer au moment où elle allait épouser Mic pour qu'enfin je comprenne que Sarah est devenue ma priorité.  
  
Comment Skates m'a t'elle dit ça le jour où je suis sorti de l'hôpital ?  
  
La vie ne vous semble t'elle pas un peu différente ? Que voulez vous dire ? Et bien, on vous a donné la chance de porter un nouveau regard sur votre vie, de ne pas laisser échapper ce qui est vraiment important pour vous. Vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas encore fait ? Moi, je ne l'avais pas fait.  
  
Skates avait à la fois raison et tort.  
  
La nuit où nous nous sommes écrasés, avant de décoller du Patrick Henry pour revenir à Andrews, je n'avais pris aucune décision, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais faire quand j'arriverais à l'église pour assister au mariage de Sarah. Je savais juste que j'avais promis d'y être, et que je ferais tout pour tenir cette promesse. Mais je savais aussi que rien ne me serait plus pénible que la voir devenir Madame Mic Brumby, désormais perdue pour moi.  
  
J'avais promis à Sarah de respecter sa décision, et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à la soirée de fiançailles. Après notre retour je n'ai plus essayé de franchir cette ligne invisible qui nous séparait elle et moi. Je n'ai plus cherché à être autre chose que son ami, même s'il m'a souvent fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas bêtement l'appeler Sarah, ou pour sourire en lui disant bonsoir. Dire bonsoir à la femme qu'on aime et qui va en retrouver un autre, et lui sourire, comme à une amie de longue date, comme si de rien était, je pensais que ce serait difficile seulement au début, mais jour après jour j'ai trouvé cela toujours plus dur, et j'ai fini par chercher un moyen de l'éviter : travailler dans la bibliothèque, partir plus tôt qu'elle sans passer devant son bureau, dire à Harriet que je ne voulais en aucun cas être dérangé, déplacer quand c'était possible certains interrogatoires ou partir en fin d'après midi sur une enquête . Mais cette suite de stratagèmes puérils s'est avérée finalement tout aussi stressante et dure à assumer.  
  
Et pendant que j'essayais de ne pas penser à Sarah auprès de Mic, Sarah embrassant Mic, Sarah faisant l'amour avec Mic, je m'efforçais de trouver une certaine sérénité auprès de Renee. Ma grand-mère m'a si souvent répété cet adage : « Si tu ne peux pas avoir ce qui te rendrait heureux, sois heureux avec ce que tu as. » J'ai essayé, Granny, j'ai vraiment essayé, pour moi et aussi pour Renee. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi peu honnête avec une femme, égoïste, oui, peut être un peu, mais pas malhonnête. Et là, du départ de Kate à la soirée de fiançailles de Sarah, j'ai joué la comédie à Renee en me persuadant que ce n'était pas une comédie, et ce n'en est pas vraiment une. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher un peu plus de Renee, toujours présente et étonnamment patiente. Qui aurait pensé que Renee, si à l'aise dans le milieu du show business, si loin de mon univers, finirait par se faire une place dans ma vie et que c'est vers elle que j'essaierais de me tourner pour oublier Sarah.  
  
Je suis plutôt bien avec Renee, elle est drôle, elle sait se faire discrète, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, et je ne suis pas seul. Bravo, Rabb, depuis plus de quinze ans tu te débrouilles pour ne pas avoir d'attaches sentimentales, et maintenant que tu approches de la quarantaine, tu n'as plus envie d'être seul ? Ou tu en as eu peur, parce que cela t'aurait laissé trop de temps pour penser à Sarah qui elle n'était plus seule ?  
  
Je réalise maintenant que j'aurais vraiment dû me battre pour la garder, ce n'est pas une chance supplémentaire que je viens d'avoir, mais plusieurs, et cette fois ci je ne vais pas les gaspiller. J'ai survécu par une sorte de miracle à une tempête épouvantable, par miracle ils m'ont localisé et retrouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et le mariage est annulé. Sarah ne va plus se marier. Brumby est parti ... Non, je ne vais pas laisser échapper cette chance là, c'est probablement la seule à laquelle j'ai encore droit.  
  
Une chance d'enfin devenir plus que le meilleur ami de Sarah, une chance de passer mes nuits avec elle, une chance trop précieuse pour que je fasse une erreur.  
  
C'est le moment ou jamais de me rallier le jury, si je prépare mon dossier comme pour une plaidoirie, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la convaincre . le souvenir du baiser que nous avons échangé chez l'amiral va me donner toute la force de conviction dont j'ai besoin.  
  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui nous est arrivé ce soir là, au moment où j'essayais vraiment de me faire une raison et de me fondre dans le personnage du meilleur ami, du grand frère.  
  
Ce qui avait commencé tranquillement comme une conversation entre deux amis a peu à peu changé, et cette discussion que j'avais essayé d'avoir avec elle dans l'avion à notre retour d'Arabie Saoudite en mars, et que Sarah avait refusée, c'est elle qui ce soir là l'a provoquée. Tous ces souvenirs que nous avons égrenés, ces cinq années de souvenirs communs, de dangers partagés, ces bons moments et toutes les fois où nous avons été là l'un pour l'autre, comment pourrions nous les oublier ? Comment Mic et Renee ont- ils pu croire que nous pourrions si facilement tourner la page ? Encore aurait-il fallu que j'en aie la volonté réelle, malgré toutes mes résolutions.  
  
Pourtant, peu à peu, j'ai fini par me résigner, j'avais été assez stupide pour ne rien faire quand il en était temps, assez stupide pour perdre la femme que j'aimais, par lâcheté, par peur de l'engagement, par peur de perdre cette liberté de célibataire dont je n'ai en fait jamais vraiment profitée, par peur de voir toute notre vie, nos carrières, remises en cause.  
  
Ou plutôt j'ai cru que je m'étais résigné, je devrais pourtant me connaître mieux maintenant.  
  
Quand me suis-je véritablement résigné à quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas accepté la disparition de mon père jusqu'à ce que je découvre la vérité sur son sort, je n'ai pas accepté de ne plus voler au point d'en arriver à faire un trait sur la vie que j'avais difficilement reconstruite pour retourner en escadrille. J'aurais dû savoir que malgré ma volonté, je n'arriverais pas si facilement à renoncer à Sarah, j'aurais dû savoir que la bataille que j'allais devoir me livrer serait acharnée, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il suffirait de peu de choses pour que je perde le combat.  
  
Mais je me sens si soulagé de l'avoir perdu . et c'est avec Sarah que je veux maintenant faire la paix et trouver une façon d'affronter tous ces problèmes et peut être, sûrement, de nous construire un avenir.  
  
Ensemble .  
  
TRANSPORT MILITAIRE A DESTINATION DE L'OCEAN INDIEN 5 juin 2001  
  
Je n'aurais pas dû lui poser toutes ces questions, c'était ma soirée de fiançailles, et au lieu d'être près de Mic au milieu de mes amis, je me suis isolée avec Harm et j'ai insisté, insisté, jusqu'à faire tomber son armure. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure, mais c'était plus fort que moi .  
  
C'est votre façon d'opérer, vous fuyez. Non, c'est faux, je ne fuyais pas, je ne voulais pas mettre notre amitié en danger. Et vous ? Là bas dans le port de Sydney ? J'aurais dit oui, courons le risque. Mais dans ce cas là, vous ne seriez pas en train de fêter vos fiançailles. Peut être que si.  
  
Il m'avait promis qu'il me laisserait vivre ma vie et tout se passait tellement mieux, j'étais bien avec Mic et je commençais même à attendre avec plaisir ce mariage, le début de cette nouvelle vie. Les disputes sans raison que nous avions parfois semblaient s'espacer, nous habitions ensemble et c'était bien . simple, confortable, sécurisant . un bon mari, une bonne carrière .  
  
Et puis au dernier moment, j'ai voulu savoir, j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi Harm m'avait repoussé. J'aurais dû savoir que j'avançais sur un terrain glissant, mais je me sentais enfin forte et tranquille, ma décision était claire, je savais pourquoi je l'avais prise, j'étais sûre de mon choix, j'allais épouser un homme pour qui je comptais plus que tout, un homme qui avait renoncé à tout pour moi. Je me sentais forte, alors j'ai voulu savoir.  
  
Et j'ai fini par tout perdre .  
  
Et maintenant, c'est moi qui fuis, moi qui suis incapable d'affronter la situation, d'affronter le départ de Mic et tout ce qui pourrait maintenant arriver . avec Harm . ou sans Harm.  
  
Mic avait raison, j'ai cru que je l'aimais par peur d'être seule, j'ai vraiment voulu que notre mariage ait lieu, qu'il réussisse, mais par peur de la solitude. Dès que j'ai cru qu'il allait me quitter en février, j'ai changé ma bague de main. J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas rester seule. Pourquoi me suis je trompée à ce point, une fois de plus ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas eu conscience de ce que je faisais, jusqu'à ce que lui s'en rende compte et qu'il ne le supporte pas. Il n'est parti que depuis trois jours, et j'entends encore et encore ce qu'il m'a dit avant de me quitter.  
  
Qui a pris la décision d'annuler le mariage ? C'est nous. C'est toi, avec ma bénédiction. Et qui a pris la décision de ne pas le reprogrammer pour le samedi suivant ? Je n'étais pas prête . Et je n'ai pas eu le droit à la parole. Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Ne sois pas désolée, sois honnête. Pourquoi m'épouses tu, Sarah ? Parce que je t'aime. Alors pourquoi quand il y a un problème suis je le dernier vers lequel tu te tournes ?  
  
Comment ai- je pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu croire si longtemps que parce que Mic m'aimait, tout allait bien se passer ? Comment ai je pu ne pas comprendre seule à quel point toute mon attitude était malsaine. Je me laissais dorloter par Mic, mais sans lui laisser vraiment le droit de faire partie de ma vie, d'être ma priorité. Et pendant tout ce temps, dès que Harm avait besoin de quelque chose, j'étais là pour lui. J'ai tellement honte de mon attitude. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant.  
  
Une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie avec le plus de discrétion possible, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour pleurer.  
  
- Madame, vous allez bien ?  
  
Et zut, j'aurais dû penser que mon geste n'échapperait pas à Gunny, je ferais mieux de me reprendre tout de suite et de me concentrer sur notre mission. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en m'apitoyant sur mon sort que je réussirai à m'en sortir. Je me force à sourire et lève les yeux vers lui.  
  
Il me regarde en souriant doucement, un peu inquiet, comme s'il regardait une de ses s?urs. Cet homme est beaucoup trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir deviné pourquoi j'ai demandé ce détachement, mais je dois continuer à faire semblant, c'est la seule option que je peux choisir, à cause du protocole militaire, mais aussi parce que c'est ma seule chance de me reconstruire.  
  
- Oui, Gunny, tout va bien, j'ai une poussière dans l'?il.  
  
Il me sourit toujours, je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe, mais tout n'est qu'une question d'apparences. Si je fais semblant assez longtemps, loin de Washington, je sais que je vais accepter ce qui s'est passé, comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre ma vie privée en ordre, ou au moins apprendre à vivre avec mes échecs.  
  
Il faut juste que je sois loin de Washington, loin de la sollicitude de mes amis, loin de leurs questions incessantes, loin d'Harm, très très loin de lui . le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Dès qu'on aura atterri, je vais l'appeler.  
  
Je dois être à Norfolk demain à 10 heures pour la dernière étape de l'enquête sur l'accident, mais nous allons arriver suffisamment tôt pour que je passe quelques heures avec elle ce soir. Il faut que je lui parle.  
  
Le soir où Mic est parti je ne lui aurais peut être pas dit tout ce que je veux lui dire maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu le courage. Le mariage qu'elle avait préparé depuis tant de semaines venait d'être annulé, et même si je reste persuadé que c'était une bonne chose, je sais que Sarah devait souffrir, se souvenir de toutes les rejets qu'elle a déjà vécus. Cette fois ci encore, un homme l'abandonnait. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire avancer notre relation, pas alors que rien n'était réglé avec Renee, alors que l'avion de Mic venait à peine de quitter les Etats Unis, et pourtant, je crois qu'elle comme moi ne savions pas ce qui pouvait arriver, ce que nous espérions vraiment quand elle m'a appelé de Dulles en pleurant, complètement perdue, et que je lui ai dit de me rejoindre.  
  
Mac, où allez vous ? Je ne sais pas. Venez chez moi. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on parle. Nous avons déjà parlé. Ne discutez pas. J'ai besoin d'une meilleure raison. Vous la connaissez la raison. ... Mac ? Je suis là. Je vous attends.  
  
Que ce serait-il passé si le père de Renee n'était pas mort. Si j'avais été vraiment égoïste et que j'avais dit à Renee venue chercher du réconfort auprès de moi que c'était fini et que j'attendais Sarah ? Je n'en sais rien, mais maintenant, je sais que toutes ces occasions manquées ne doivent plus se reproduire. Dès que Renee sera revenue à Washington, je lui demanderai le plus gentiment possible de me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait, mais je romprai avec elle. Il est trop tôt encore pour parler d'avenir avec Sarah, mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que je suis là, et que ce que j'ai dit le soir de ses fiançailles était sérieux. « Mac, vous avez un homme qui vous aimera toujours. »  
  
Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait dû m'attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, mais maintenant je ne veux plus la faire attendre. C'est moi qui vais lui dire que je suis prêt à l'attendre . le temps qu'il faut . mais pas trop longtemps, Sarah, le temps nous file entre les doigts, nous avons failli nous perdre et qui sait combien de temps il nous reste pour vivre nos rêves.  
  
Quand Sarah m'a dit que je compliquais des choses simples, je m'en suis défendu, tout n'est pas aussi simple, mais j'ai peut être un peu exagéré les obstacles qui pouvaient se mettre en travers de notre chemin : ma carrière, sa carrière, la chaîne de commandement qui risquait de nous séparer, notre amitié que nous ne voulions pas mettre en péril.  
  
Il y a forcément des réponses à chacun de ces problèmes, je vais préparer mes arguments, le simple fait que ce soit moi qui vienne lui parler va jouer en ma faveur, je n'ai qu'à être honnête, à trouver la force de vraiment lui dire ce que je ressens, clairement, sans équivoque, et je sais que tout ira bien.  
  
Plus qu'une heure de vol . juste le temps de finir de préparer ma plaidoirie dans ma tête.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je ne peux pas croire que c'est moi qui ai agi ainsi. L'avion de Mic était sûrement encore sur la piste, Harm m'a juste dit de venir chez lui et je m'y suis précipitée.  
  
Mic venait à peine de partir, et Harm m'a dit qu'il m'attendait, des mots que j'avais espérés entendre si longtemps. Et moi, sans réfléchir, j'ai couru chez lui, je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai cru que mon seul refuge, c'était Harm.  
  
Et bien sûr, Harm a fait passer autre chose avant moi. Je ne devrais pas le lui reprocher, Renee venait de perdre son père, mais pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois être forte ? Pourquoi est ce que je dois toujours faire bonne figure ?  
  
Non, après le départ de Mic, qui va sûrement alimenter les ragots au JAG pendant des jours, et mon attitude ridicule avec Harm, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il fallait que je quitte Washington pour ne plus avoir à les affronter, tous.  
  
Que ce serait il passé si j'étais restée ? Si j'avais attendu le retour d'Harm ? S'il n'avait pas une fois encore fait son devoir, fait passer quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ?  
  
J'avais trouvé un homme pour qui je passais avant tout le reste, et je n'ai pas su l'aimer. Et quand Harm, encore une fois, s'est retrouvé en danger, et que je ne pouvais rien pour lui, j'ai oublié tout le reste, mon mariage imminent, l'homme que j'avais accepté d'épouser. Mic avait raison, rien ne nous empêchait de reporter le mariage au samedi suivant. Harm n'aurait pas été là, mais pourquoi avais je tellement besoin qu'il soit là pour mon mariage ? Les paroles d'Harm résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête « Si vous avez besoin de moi à votre mariage pour qu'il marche, peut être devriez vous revoir avec qui vous vous mariez. ». Mon dieu, est ce que cette histoire ne finira jamais ? Est ce que l'Océan Indien est assez loin de Washington ?  
  
Il faut que je fasse un trait sur ces derniers mois, Harm, Mic, mes fiançailles, il faut que je mette de côté toute cette culpabilité que je ressens, que j'oublie les questions que m'a posées Harm :  
  
- Est ce que c'est gentil de faire croire à une personne que vous l'aimez quand ce n'est pas le cas ?  
  
Est ce que vous l'aimez ? Est ce que vous aimez Renee ? Je n'épouse pas Renee . Mac, est ce que vous l'aimez ? Ce n'est pas une question que vous avez le droit de poser.  
  
Harm n'avait pas à me la poser, mais moi j'aurais dû le faire, sans attendre que ce soit Mic qui me le demande et réponde à ma place.  
  
Machinalement, je joue avec la chaîne que j'ai autour du cou, sous mon chemisier. J'y ai accroché ma bague de fiançailles à coté de mes plaques d'identité, tant que je garde cette bague près de moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait seule, un jour, un homme m'a suffisamment aimé pour souhaiter m'épouser et moi j'ai joué avec nos vies. J'ai appris une nouvelle fois la leçon à mes dépens, on ne peut pas faire semblant en amour, comme dans mon travail, la vérité seule doit compter.  
  
Tous les indices concordent, toute son attitude, de notre baiser le soir de ses fiançailles aux petites phrases qu'elle m'a dites, tout me rassure : il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre Sarah et moi, nous le savons tous les deux.  
  
Je sais qu'elle va probablement hésiter à me parler, j'ai dû lui faire de la peine en accompagnant Renee à Minneapolis, mais elle a compris, bien sûr, d'ailleurs elle me l'a dit.  
  
Ca va aller? Ca ira . quand vous serez revenu.  
  
L'avion va atterrir, nous survolons le Potomac, je vois les lumières de Washington sous les ailes, elle est là bas, à Georgetown, dans une demi heure je suis chez elle.  
  
J'avance dans le couloir, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule et je me dirige vers la station de taxi en sous-sol. Il vaudrait mieux que je l'appelle avant d'arriver, elle n'aime pas beaucoup les surprises, elle l'a dit assez souvent à Mic devant nous. Il vaut mieux que j'évite de commettre les mêmes erreurs de Brumby.  
  
Je sors mon portable et j'appelle son appartement. Là bas, le téléphone sonne, mais le répondeur ne s'enclenche pas, et Sarah ne répond pas. Elle est peut être encore au JAG. J'appuie sur une autre touche. A la seconde sonnerie, une voix masculine me répond au moment où je monte dans le taxi.  
  
Sergent Thompson, Quartier Général du JAG, je vous écoute. Bonsoir sergent. Capitaine Rabb à l'appareil. Je cherche le lieutenant colonel MacKenzie . Il n'y a plus personne dans les bureaux, Monsieur. Merci, sergent.  
  
Je fais signe au chauffeur de taxi d'attendre. J'essaie d'appeler Sarah sur son portable, mais je n'ai pas plus de succès.  
  
Je soupire légèrement, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. J'indique ma destination au chauffeur pendant qu'il sort de l'aéroport. Tant pis pour Georgetown, je rentre chez moi.  
  
2812 M Street.  
  
Je suis un peu déçu, j'avais bien préparé mes arguments, mais demain, en fin d'après midi, je serai au JAG et je proposerai à Sarah de venir dîner chez moi. Et je lui parlerai.  
  
Gunny s'est endormi, malgré le bruit et l'inconfort.  
  
Demain, nous serons sur le Guadalcanal. Je vais me plonger dans le travail, je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour oublier, après tout c'est la seule partie de ma vie vraiment réussie, je vais peut être apprendre à m'en contenter pour un temps. 


	7. Chapitre 7

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
22 juin 2001 HELICOPTERE A DESTINATION DE L'USS GUADALCANAL  
  
Je feuillette à nouveau le dossier du major Lassley, plus pour essayer de m'occuper l'esprit que pour autre chose, mais c'est inutile.  
  
Depuis presque vingt heures que j'ai quitté Washington, j'ai eu le temps de le lire et le relire, et je sais comment je vais traiter cette affaire. En fait, je vais voir venir, tout dépend ce que Sarah a contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu une bonne idée en insistant auprès de l'amiral pour qu'il m'envoie à la place de Sturgis, mais il fallait que je le fasse.  
  
Elle est partie sans me prévenir et elle m'a fermement envoyé sur les roses quand j'ai essayé de l'appeler, alors que je croyais que nous allions enfin pouvoir faire avancer notre relation. J'ai hâte d'arriver et de la voir, je sais que les choses risquent d'être chaotiques entre nous, mais je veux que tout se passe bien maintenant, tout ça a duré trop longtemps.  
  
Quand Renee est revenue hier de Minneapolis, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité avant de lui parler et finalement cela s'est mieux passé que je le craignais.  
  
- Renee, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais j'ai laissé les choses traîner trop longtemps et ce n'est honnête pour personne. - Harm, ne tourne pas autour du pot, je sais où tu veux en venir, mais je veux que tu le dises. S'il te plait. Pour toi autant que pour moi. Elle m'a souri d'un air encourageant, elle a plus de force et de douceur que beaucoup le croient. Je sais ce que je lui dois. Sans sa présence à mes côtés pendant les derniers mois je n'aurais pas eu le courage de regarder la vérité en face. Elle m'a poussé à m'ouvrir et à essayer de comprendre mes sentiments, et en faisant cela elle a pris le risque de me perdre. - Renee, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire que notre relation pourrait durer, j'étais bien avec toi, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, pas assez pour passer ma vie avec toi, et je ne veux plus avoir l'impression de me servir de toi. Tu m'as beaucoup apporté et je suis heureux de t'avoir eu dans ma vie. Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu fasses partie de ma vie, c'était vrai, je veux qu'on reste amis si on le peut, ce qui ne s'est pas passé entre nous n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne.  
  
Elle m'a souri encore plus tristement, j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux et j'ai eu honte de moi, honte de ne pas avoir su lui dire plus tôt qu'elle ne devait rien attendre, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'avenir commun. Par peur du changement, peur d'un engagement, j'ai fait fuir Sarah en Australie, et j'ai préféré ne pas me poser de questions en choisissant une relation que je croyais facile et éphémère avec Renee. Et je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. J'ai fait du mal à Renee par égoïsme, du mal à Sarah par lâcheté et je n'aime pas beaucoup le Harmon Rabb que je suis devenu.  
  
Sarah pensait que Renee se battrait pour me garder, j'avais cru que Mic n'abandonnerait pas la partie facilement, et en fait tous deux ont préféré nous laisser face à nos incertitudes. Ils ont finalement compris bien avant nous que nous les avions emmenés dans une impasse et que leur seule solution était la fuite. Loin de Sarah et moi qui ne savons qu'aller d'échec en échec.  
  
C'est fini, cela ne doit plus durer, je commence à réaliser pourquoi je me suis jusqu'à présent fourvoyé dans toutes les relations que j'ai voulues avoir. Je vais commencer par être plus humble avec Sarah, je vais apprendre à l'écouter, à la comprendre.  
  
Je vais lui parler, lui dire que je suis prêt à l'attendre le temps qu'il faudra, que je suis prêt à tout faire pour que nous ayons un avenir commun, et que je suis prêt à me laisser aller maintenant. Après tout, nous allons encore une fois être loin de Washington, même si c'est en plein océan, je peux peut être encore corriger mes erreurs.  
  
28 juin 2001 BOEING A DESTINATION DE WASHINGTON  
  
Le surnom donné aux avocats s'applique particulièrement à Larry Kaliski, mon dieu que cet homme est bavard ! Tant qu'on était dans l'hélicoptère de transport qui nous ramenait à terre, j'avais mis son flot incessant de paroles sur le compte de l'excitation : il jouait au soldat . mais je croyais qu'il arrêterait vite. Avec un peu de chance, il va s'endormir assez vite maintenant. Oui mademoiselle, proposez lui un second whisky.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et je vois le visage de Sarah qui me sourit, enfin.  
  
Et pourtant ce séjour sur le Guadalcanal avait tout des montagnes russes émotionnelles, et rien n'est encore vraiment résolu.  
  
J'ai cru à mon arrivée que j'avais encore une fois fait une erreur monumentale. Je sentais que j'aurais dû la faire prévenir que j'avais demandé à assurer la défense de Lassley, elle a pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises à Mic devant nous qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises, et moi j'ai débarqué sur le navire comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, et je l'ai déstabilisée devant l'homme contre lequel elle requérait. Bien joué, Rabb, tu es censé corriger les malentendus qui vous séparent et te montrer enfin à la hauteur de la femme que tu désires, et dès que tu avances d'un pas, c'est pour faire une grossière erreur de stratégie.  
  
Si j'étais aussi mauvais dans un tribunal que dans ma vie privée, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû quitter le JAG.  
  
A quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? A ce qu'elle se jette dans mes bras en me voyant apparaître devant elle ? A un grand sourire ravi parce que j'avais traversé la moitié du monde pour la rejoindre sur ce porte avion ? Après tout, Mic aussi avait traversé la moitié du monde pour la rejoindre à Washington et arriver juste avant le bal en la surprenant, et elle n'avait pas semblé vraiment transportée de joie de le voir débarquer. Alors pourquoi ai-je cru que ce serait une bonne idée de réitérer cet exploit ? Surtout pour venir l'affronter dans une cour martiale qu'elle savait ne pas être totalement justifiée.  
  
Et dès que je l'ai vu, malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de me conduire avec arrogance, en pays conquis, pour rassurer mon client, mais aussi déstabiliser mon adversaire. Bravo, Rabb, continue à la provoquer, c'est le meilleur moyen d'arriver à tes fins. Pourtant pendant que je regardais Sarah lutter pour retrouver un semblant de contenance et regagner peu à peu sa combativité, mes yeux essayaient de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais : le bonheur de la voir à nouveau, les questions que son départ brusque avaient laissées sans réponse, l'inquiétude larvée qu'elle me rejette et ce désir si impérieux de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.  
  
Le regard étonné du major Lassley m'a vite fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Si ma présence a déstabilisé Sarah, sa réaction a totalement médusé mon client, qui ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait.  
  
- Vous représentez le major ? m'a t'elle demandé. - J'ai demandé cette affaire. Je viens juste d'arriver à bord. - Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez le colonel, Capitaine. - Nous sommes stationnés ensemble. - Ca ne va pas poser de problème, n'est ce pas, Monsieur ? - Vous serez bien représenté, major.  
  
Belle man?uvre, Rabb, tu essayais de te convaincre que la réaction de Sarah n'était pas grave, ou tu essayais de convaincre ton client qui devait se demander s'il serait défendu avec autant d'ardeur qu'il était en droit de l'exiger ?  
  
Lassley nous regardait alternativement, notre attitude était particulièrement étrange : pas un bonjour, pas un sourire, pas vraiment le comportement que l'on peut attendre de deux personnes qui travaillent habituellement ensemble et se revoient après une séparation. Et le major Lassley devait sentir que cette froideur et l'étonnement dont Sarah faisait preuve n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec le protocole militaire.  
  
Et plus Sarah semblait distante, plus son attitude devenait glaciale, et plus je rentrais dans ce rôle d'avocat sûr de lui et arrogant que je sais qu'elle exècre.  
  
Bref, un début particulièrement prometteur de la part d'un homme qui a fait vingt heures d'avion pour enfin mettre les choses au clair avec la femme qu'il aime.  
  
J'ai ensuite eu du mal à trouver le temps d'aller voir Sarah pour avoir avec elle cette conversation que j'attends depuis la nuit où le père de Renee est mort.  
  
Mais quand enfin j'y suis arrivé, ça n'a pas du tout marché selon ce plan si bien huilé que j'avais préparé. Sarah avait des arguments auxquels je ne m'attendais pas et comme en mai chez l'amiral je me suis trouvé pris de court. Au lieu de faire avancer notre relation dans le sens que je désire, j'ai bien failli tout gâcher de façon définitive.  
  
- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai demandé cette affaire ? - Euh .. Non. - Il fallait que je vous parle, et je savais que vous n'alliez pas me rappeler. Mac, je ne comprends pas. Quand Brumby est parti, vous m'avez demandé de l'aide. - Je me débrouille pour m'en sortir. - A l'autre bout du monde, Mac. - Ca m'a semblé être la seule chose à faire. - Vous vous êtes sauvée, Mac. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? - Rien. - Ne me repoussez pas. Dites moi comment vous vous sentez. - Harcelée . Pourquoi faites vous ça, Harm ? - Parce que j'ai dit que je le ferais. - Attendez une minute . Vous êtes venu me parler parce que vous vous sentez coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait ce soir là ? - Vous êtes en colère contre moi ? Le père de Renee venait de mourir. - Et s'il n'était pas mort ? - Nous aurions parlé . - De quoi ? - De nous . - C'est pour ça que je suis partie, Harm. Il n'y a pas de nous, il y a vous et Renee. Que seriez vous prêt à abandonner pour m'avoir ? Mic a abandonné sa carrière et son pays pour moi. Seriez vous prêt à abandonner votre petite amie ?  
  
C'est là que j'ai perdu complètement le contrôle de la situation, Sarah me posait des questions qui n'avaient à mon sens rien à faire dans cette conversation, et si je lui répondais, j'acceptais qu'on joue avec ses règles du jeu. C'était un peu trop rapide pour moi. Comment pouvait elle exiger que j'abandonne quelque chose pour elle ? Est ce que le fait que je venais lui parler, que j'avais demandé cette affaire sans grand intérêt juste pour la voir, ne voulait rien dire pour elle ? Est ce que notre baiser chez l'amiral n'avait aucun sens ? J'aurais dû lui dire immédiatement que c'était fini avec Renee, que j'avais rompu avec elle avant de venir ici, j'aurais dû comprendre sa colère et accepter ses conditions, mais je n'en ai pas été capable sur le moment. Elle voulait me forcer à renoncer à mon libre arbitre, elle voulait m'obliger à lui donner des preuves d'amour que je jugeais puériles. Bien sûr que j'étais prêt à faire un trait sur ma petite amie, je l'avais déjà fait depuis longtemps, pour qui me prenait elle ?  
  
Je me sentais bouillonner de colère, et j'ai baissé les yeux pour essayer de me contrôler, de lui répondre sans me laisser surprendre par mes paroles, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que j'allais lui dire, je sentais la situation m'échapper totalement. Sarah m'échappait, et cela je ne l'avais pas un instant envisagé.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux toujours fixés sur mes chaussures, j'ai murmuré ma réponse.  
  
- Bien sûr Mac, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà rompu avec Renee, il y a longtemps que c'était fini de mon côté et je le lui ai dit avant de partir.  
  
Et puis j'ai attendu sa réaction, et comme rien ne venait, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que Sarah n'était plus là. Depuis combien de temps était elle partie ? Qu'avait elle entendu ? Je me suis précipité dans la coursive et je l'ai rattrapée quelques instants plus tard, mais elle n'était plus seule, elle parlait de l'affaire avec Gunny.  
  
Je suis entré dans le jeu de Sarah, j'ai salué Gunny et parlé de l'affaire avec eux, mais au moment où elle repartait, j'ai insisté, encore une fois, comme si je n'avais pas encore compris que mon approche la rendait nerveuse.  
  
- Mac . on n'a pas fini notre conversation . - Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'on va la finir ?  
  
Et elle s'est éloignée sans un regard. C'est là que j'ai brusquement réalisé que je ne l'ai plus vu sourire depuis tellement longtemps, depuis . depuis sa soirée de fiançailles. Bon sang, mais je suis qui pour ne même pas me rendre compte de ce que ressent la femme que je prétends aimer. J'ai cru que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai cru que j'avais changé, et comme moi je suis enfin prêt à ce que notre relation évolue, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le soit aussi. Rabb, tu es un foutu imbécile égoïste, et tu ne sais vraiment rien faire d'autre avec elle que la faire souffrir.  
  
J'ai essayé pendant toute la nuit de trouver comment revenir en arrière, comment lui parler et lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé, mais je me heurtais toujours au même problème : je ne sais pas très bien faire des excuses, et quand nous sommes ensemble, trop de tensions et de non dits nous séparent, l'un des deux finit toujours par aller trop loin et la situation se détériore au lieu de s'arranger.  
  
Le jour suivant, mes problèmes avec Sarah ont été relégués à l'arrière plan quand mon client a fait venir sur le Guadalcanal, sans m'en avoir parlé, un avocat civil, ce Larry Kaliski qui avait défendu le médecin d'Harriet après la mort de la petite Sarah.  
  
Après m'être fait envoyé sur les roses par Sarah, je me retrouvais relégué au rôle d'assistant dans la cour martiale que je croyais gagner facilement. Mon amour propre était en miettes, mais l'arrogance de Kaliski, son ignorance des coutumes militaires et son attitude face à Sarah m'ont finalement servi.  
  
J'étais avec lui quand il a rencontré Sarah pour la première fois sur le navire, rencontre classique entre parties adverses, et le grand avocat de Washington a pensé qu'il allait impressionner son client et intimider son adversaire en rappelant qu'il la connaissait et l'avait déjà battue au tribunal.  
  
- Colonel, je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je pense que cette affaire devrait bien se dérouler, dans une ambiance moins lourde que lors de notre précédente confrontation. - Ceci est une cour martiale, monsieur, votre client est accusé d'homicide par négligence, je ne sais pas ce que vous estimez être une ambiance lourde, mais un homme est mort sans raison, et je vais prouver que votre client aurait pu l'éviter.  
  
Elle lui répondait en restant de marbre, et j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour lui, il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds, il ne connaissait pas la règle de base numéro un : toujours rester sur un terrain neutre et objectif dans toute affaire avec Sarah Mackenzie. Dès qu'on essaie de l'amener sur un terrain subjectif, le marine passe à l'attaque.  
  
- Voyons, Colonel, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse . - Pardon ?  
  
Il a dû sentir que le sol était glissant et a tenté de faire marche arrière avec diplomatie, en changeant de sujet.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire . Avant qu'on commence, avez vous des nouvelles de votre ami Mic Brumby ? Il a laissé un grand vide dans notre cabinet .  
  
Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été aussi glaciale, j'aurais éclaté de rire, le pauvre homme avait tout faux.  
  
Sarah l'a fusillé du regard, m'a jeté un coup d'?il d'avertissement en coin, et j'ai immédiatement ravalé le petit sourire que je n'avais pas pu retenir. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur contenue, et je me suis surpris à la trouver encore plus belle et désirable. Pas le genre de pensées que j'aurais dû avoir envers la partie adverse dans ce procès où l'avocat principal allait avoir besoin de toute mon aide.  
  
- Peut on discuter du cas du major Lassley tout de suite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je ne suis pas ici pour avoir une conversation mondaine , lui a répondu Sarah d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, avec à peine un soupçon de dédain que ni Kaliski ni Lassley n'ont dû entendre, ils ne la connaissent pas comme je la connais.  
  
Elle me rappelait le major Mackenzie que j'avais rencontré il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, froide et professionnelle, refusant de laisser les gens s'approcher trop près d'elle. J'ai eu brusquement peur que les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser, et que mon comportement avait probablement exacerbées, ne l'aient fait se fermer à nouveau, y compris à moi. J'ai su que je devais agir, trouver le moyen de percer sa carapace, ou qu'il me faudrait dire adieu non seulement à la femme que j'aimais, mais aussi à ma meilleure amie, et cela n'était pas envisageable.  
  
C'est le lendemain que j'ai trouvé comment reprendre contact avec elle, exprimer ce que je pensais sans risquer à nouveau de me laisser entraîner loin de mon but. Puisque lui parler face à face tournait immanquablement à l'affrontement ou à la débâcle, j'allais lui écrire. J'allais peser chacun de mes mots, et lui envoyer un email, comme on jette une bouteille à la mer. Et j'allais le faire tout de suite, pas après le procès, pas quand je serais à nouveau à Washington, si j'attendais je savais que je n'en aurais pas le courage. C'était un risque énorme, mais il fallait que je le courre. De toute façon, si je n'agissais pas, je l'avais perdue.  
  
De : Hrabb@jag.navy.mil A : Smac@jag.navy.mil  
  
Objet : Sarah, ne détruisez pas cet email avant de l'avoir lu.  
  
Si après l'avoir lu, vous m'en voulez toujours autant, j'accepterai votre décision et je ne chercherai plus à m'imposer.  
  
Laissez moi vous appeler Sarah ce soir, pour moi il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes plus Mac, mais c'était tellement dangereux de vous appeler Sarah que j'ai préféré garder mes distances, même avec votre prénom.  
  
Par où puis je commencer, il y a tellement longtemps que je pense avoir tout gâché entre nous que je ne sais comment vous dire ce que je ressens.  
  
Mais la chose qui m'importe le plus aujourd'hui, je vous l'ai dite le soir de vos fiançailles, chez l'amiral. Sarah, ce que je veux le plus au monde, c'est ne jamais vous perdre, et si pour cela nous ne devons qu'être amis, alors je l'accepterai. Depuis que je suis arrivé sur le Guadalcanal, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de perdre votre amitié et cela me fait plus peur que tout ce qui jusqu'alors m'avait empêché de vous parler.  
  
Sarah, j'ai rompu avec Renee avant de venir ici. En fait, tout était fini entre elle et moi depuis votre soirée de fiançailles, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de le lui dire. Quand vous êtes retournée dans la maison de l'amiral ce soir là, j'ai su que je ne voulais pas continuer plus longtemps à faire semblant avec Renee, elle méritait mieux que ce simulacre que je lui offrais. J'ai pensé en vous voyant me quitter que j'avais attendu trop longtemps, que je vous avais perdu pour toujours, mais Renee ne devait pas être une façon de me consoler. Si je ne pouvais pas vous avoir parce que je n'avais pas su me battre pour vous quand il en était temps, je n'avais pas le droit pour autant de me rabattre sur le lot de consolation.  
  
Et puis Renee a dû partir à Los Angeles pour le montage de sa publicité et la négociation d'un contrat, et elle est revenue juste avant que je parte pour le Patrick Henry. Je ne voulais pas rompre avec elle par téléphone. La suite vous la connaissez.  
  
Sarah, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que la femme que je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Je nous ai fait tellement de tort à tous les deux en refusant d'affronter la réalité de mes sentiments, maintenant je suis prêt à me laisser aller, prêt à accepter vos conditions, si vous en avez encore.  
  
Vous m'avez demandé qui était amoureux de vous, et je n'ai pas répondu. Et je continue à avoir peur de ces mots que je n'ai encore jamais dit à personne, Sarah. Je n'ai plus peur de mes sentiments, mais je suis terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas savoir vous le dire. J'ai peur de nous faire encore souffrir, peur que vous me rejetiez, peur de ne plus être votre ami. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable d'envoyer ce message, je croyais qu'écrire me serait plus facile, mais écrire les mots que j'ai dans le c?ur est encore plus difficile que de les prononcer.  
  
Sarah, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière, mais je sais que vous êtes la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Vous souvenez vous de ce que vous m'avez dit le soir où je suis venu vous voir pour vous annoncer que je voulais retourner en escadrille ? Vous m'avez dit que si je partais, cela signifierait que voler était plus important pour moi que . tout. Je crois que ce soir là, vous avez voulu me dire que vous pensiez que voler était plus important pour moi que vous. Et pourtant, Sarah, c'était faux. Je devais aller juqu'au bout de mes rêves d'enfance pour finir de grandir et accepter la vie que j'avais choisie, il fallait que je décide de moi même que ma vie était désormais sur terre, je n'aurais pas pu aller de l'avant autrement.  
  
Sarah, je suis prêt maintenant à renoncer même à mes ailes pour vous, je vous demande seulement de m'accorder un peu de temps, de ne pas me rejeter, je vous demande de nous donner une chance.  
  
Et si vous choisissez de ne pas nous la donner, si vous pensez que notre amitié est morte, j'accepterai votre décision et je demanderai mon transfert avant votre retour. Je vous ai dit quand vous prépariez votre mariage que je resterais votre ami quoiqu'il arrive. C'est vrai, Sarah, vous serez toujours mon amie la plus chère, mais être près de vous et vous voir avec un autre sera toujours une torture pour moi. Si c'est votre souhait, je resterai votre ami, mais je m'éloignerai.  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir retourner en arrière, j'aimerais corriger le passé, comme dans cette série que Bud aime tellement, Quantum Leap, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.  
  
Je ne peux qu'espérer que ma meilleure amie voudra bien lire ce message jusqu'au bout et acceptera de donner une chance au moins à notre amitié, et peut être à notre avenir.  
  
Harm  
  
Je me suis relu plusieurs fois, je luttais contre l'envie de détruire ce message. Si j'avais été à Washington, j'aurais appelé Sturgis pour aller boire un verre au McMurphy's et essayer d'oublier. Mais j'avais si souvent fui devant l'amour que je ressens pour Sarah, il était temps que cette farce s'arrête.  
  
J'ai appuyé sur le bouton Envoi et j'ai éteint mon ordinateur.  
  
J'ai ouvert le dossier de Lassley et j'ai essayé de comprendre où était la faille dans le raisonnement de l'accusation. Etonnamment, j'ai trouvé plus facile de me concentrer, j'avais agi et la suite ne dépendait plus de moi, j'étais soulagé.  
  
Je travaillais depuis environ deux heures quand j'ai entendu taper à la porte de ma cabine. J'ai sursauté, brusquement arraché aux cartes marines du lieu de l'accident et aux rapports des marines de la section. Je me suis avancé vers la porte, en pensant au mail que j'avais envoyé un peu plus tôt. J'aurais dû laisser mon ordinateur allumé, elle m'avait peut être répondu. J'ai ouvert à Kaliski . et j'ai trouvé Sarah devant moi, les yeux gonflés, un léger sourire timide, hésitant, sur les lèvres.  
  
- Je peux entrer, Harm ?  
  
J'étais toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, tellement surpris de la trouver là, je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait me voir. Mais peut être venait elle pour l'affaire, elle n'avait peut être pas lu mon message. Je me suis effacé et j'ai refermé la porte, à tout hasard, derrière elle.  
  
- J'ai reçu votre message, Harm, a t'elle commencé doucement.  
  
J'avais trop peur de ce que je risquais de dire, de ce qu'elle allait maintenant me répondre, alors je l'ai laissé continuer sans l'interrompre.  
  
- Harm, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le JAG, je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez de voler, je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliiez ou que vous partiez au bout du monde pour me fuir. J'ai juste besoin de temps, Harm, de ce temps que je n'ai pas voulu vous donner en Australie, mais je ne veux pas qu'on refasse la même erreur. Harm, je suis partie parce que j'avais peur, peur d'affronter la réaction des autres, peur de m'effondrer si je découvrais que je ne comptais pas pour vous. J'avais besoin de temps et d'espace pour faire le point dans ma vie, et j'ai toujours besoin de temps. Je sais ce que je veux, et depuis longtemps, mais je sais aussi que si nous allons trop vite, notre relation sera vouée à l'échec. Comprenez moi, Harm, je ne vous dis pas non, je dis pas tout de suite, laissez moi cicatriser mes blessures d'abord. - Sarah . - Non, Harm, s'il vous plait, ne m'appelez pas Sarah, pas tout de suite, je perds tous mes moyens quand vous m'appelez Sarah. S'il vous plait. - Si vous voulez, Mac.  
  
Elle était tout prêt de moi, une larme, puis une autre ont commencé à couler sur ses joues, je l'ai attiré dans mes bras et l'ai serré contre moi. Elle a posé sa joue contre ma poitrine et a murmuré contre mon c?ur  
  
- Harm, dites moi que vous voulez bien me donner du temps. - Tout le temps que vous voulez, Mac. - Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, mais dès que je serai rentrée, je voudrais qu'on reprenne tout au début. - Qu'on reprenne tout au début ? - Oui, s'il vous plait, je ne veux plus qu'on ressasse le passé, si on en parle encore, on va finir par se déchirer. Le passé est le passé, Harm, en parler ne nous fera pas de bien. Commençons une nouvelle histoire, tous les deux, rien que nous . vous voulez bien ? - Si je veux bien ???? Oh, Mac, j'espère que vous n'en doutez pas. Quand revenez vous ?  
  
Elle s'est légèrement éloignée, en souriant a levé vers moi ses yeux brillant de larmes.  
  
- Ne soyez pas si impatient, matelot, je viens juste de vous dire que j'avais encore besoin de temps, d'accord. - Tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, Madame, ai-je répondu en simulant un garde à vous, mais je préfère attendre avec vous dans le bureau près du mien au JAG. - Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, Harm, il faut que je sois remplacée, mais sûrement pas avant l'automne.  
  
J'ai un peu grimacé, cet été allait me sembler très long.  
  
- Je pourrai vous écrire ? - J'y compte bien, matelot. Je vous en veux encore de m'avoir « oubliée » quand vous étiez sur le Patrick Henry. - Je ne vous avais pas oublié, je vous montrerai quelque chose quand vous serez revenue. - Quoi ? - Revenez d'abord, Sarah, lui ai je murmuré.  
  
La lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux m'attirait comme un aimant, je me suis penché vers elle et quand inconsciemment elle a passé le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, je n'ai plus voulu réfléchir. Notre baiser était empli de toutes les promesses que nous voulions nous faire, de tous nos espoirs, très tendre et très doux.  
  
Elle s'est doucement éloignée de moi.  
  
- Bonne nuit, matelot, demain sera une dure journée pour vous, je vais vous massacrer au tribunal.  
  
Après un dernier sourire qui rayonnait jusque dans ses yeux, elle est partie et j'ai commencé à attendre son retour. 


	8. Chapitre 8

UN SI LONG CHEMIN  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
15 octobre 2001 - 15 heures Côte Est. VOL MILITAIRE A DESTINATION DE LA BASE D'ANDREWS  
  
J'ai l'impression que mon c?ur bat si fort que Gunny doit l'entendre. Dans une heure et quarante-huit minutes, nous serons à Andrews, et Harm doit venir me chercher. Que ces derniers instants sont longs, si au moins j'avais pu dormir pendant une partie du trajet, au lieu de compter ces maudites secondes. Mais depuis deux jours, j'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne juste avant les vacances, attendant avec impatience que la cloche sonne.  
  
Cela fait cent huit jours et treize heures que Harm a quitté le Guadalcanal et que nous ne nous sommes pas revus, plus que le temps que je lui avais demandé de m'accorder, tellement plus. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous ne sommes jamais restés si longtemps loin l'un de l'autre, même quand il est parti sur le Patrick Henry. J'étais alors arrivée sur le porte- avions pour l'enquête sur le lieutenant Buxton le quatre-vingt-dix-huitième jour, et il était revenu au JAG soixante-trois jours après mon départ du porte-avions. Je réprime un petit sourire, je m'étais convaincue à grand peine à l'époque que je n'attachais que peu d'importance à son absence, mais je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour m'en rappeler les moindres détails . comme la durée exacte du temps où il était loin de moi. Tout comme j'ai compté chaque seconde de notre séparation cette fois ci encore.  
  
Sentiment étrange, alors qu'une partie de moi attendait avec impatience le jour de mon retour auprès de Harm, j'ai apprécié chaque instant du travail que j'accomplissais. Cette première expérience sur un navire m'a passionnée, surtout après ce triste 11 septembre, quand avec une partie de la flotte nous avons quitté la mer des Philippines pour rejoindre la mer d'Oman. Pendant quelques jours, j'ai pensé que mon retour au JAG risquait d'être encore différé, le Pentagone allait probablement préférer avoir des officiers sur le terrain des opérations plutôt que dans des bureaux à régler des affaires de conduite inconvenante, mais ceci est la carrière que j'ai choisie, celle qui m'a permis de retrouver ma dignité, et j'y resterai fidèle quoiqu'il m'en coûte.  
  
Quand le commandant m'a appelé dans son bureau il y a deux jours, je pensais qu'il voulait revoir avec moi les règles de combat, mais il voulait m'informer personnellement que la date de mon départ avait été fixée. Le bureau de l'amiral Chegwidden l'avait appelé pour le prévenir de l'arrivée dans la journée du major Willis qui était détaché pour six mois. Mon retour au JAG était semble t'il urgent, le quartier général avait besoin de moi pour s'occuper d'affaires un peu plus importantes que des conduites inconvenantes. Dieu merci, je ne rentre pas pour accomplir un quelconque travail de gratte papiers, après ces quatre mois d'activité intense j'aurais détesté être cantonnée à des taches sans intérêt.  
  
Et puis, je retourne auprès de Harm.  
  
Il m'a laissé pendant tout ce temps décider du rythme de notre relation, et peu à peu nos emails sont devenus plus tendres, plus personnels.  
  
Je lui ai demandé de ne pas me téléphoner, sa voix chaude me manque, mais nous avons peu à peu franchi une étape dans notre correspondance, et je serais mal à l'aise de l'entendre me dire la même chose sans que je sois près de lui.  
  
J'ai envie de l'entendre me murmurer qu'il m'aime, comme il me l'écrit à la fin de chacun de ses messages quotidiens, mais quand il me le dira, je veux être dans ses bras, pas à l'autre bout du monde. Et puis, j'ai peur de tomber dans cette relation un peu malsaine que j'avais eu avec Mic quand il était en Australie et qu'il m'appelait si souvent le soir avant que j'aille dormir. Je sais qu'Harm ne me parlerait pas de sexe au téléphone, mais je ne suis pas sûre que moi je n'y penserais pas. Et si j'y pensais, je crois que je me sentirais un peu coupable au souvenir de ma relation avec Mic. Je me suis laissée aimer par un homme dont je n'étais pas amoureuse, je me suis servie de lui pour ne pas être seule, dans ma vie et dans mon lit, et je tiens à éviter tout ce qui me rappelle cette période dont je ne suis pas fière.  
  
Peu après le départ de Harm en juin, j'ai détaché la bague de fiançailles que j'avais accrochée avec mes plaques d'identité, et je l'ai retournée à Mic, en lui disant que j'avais enfin compris ce que je voulais, qu'il avait eu raison et que je lui demandais pardon pour le mal que je lui avais fait.  
  
Je veux maintenant tourner vraiment cette page. J'ai dit à Harm que je voulais qu'on reprenne notre relation au début, je voudrais réinventer une vie commune avec lui, sans que les souvenirs de Mic ou de Renee ne me sautent constamment au visage.  
  
L'avion finit sa descente, puis s'immobilise sur le tarmac. Dès que j'en sors, je commence à chercher la haute silhouette de Harm au milieu des quelques personnes rassemblées pour accueillir mes compagnons de voyage. Je vois des épouses qui tiennent un enfant par la main, des mamans qui attendent un fils, mais pas d'uniforme bleu et de casquette blanche au milieu d'elles.  
  
Harm n'est pas là.  
  
Une impression de froid m'envahit, j'ai reçu un email juste avant mon départ du Guadalcanal, il m'a dit et répété qu'il serait là . et il n'est pas là. Je serre le poing et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas montrer à Gunny qui avance à mes côtés, à quel point je suis déçue. Heureusement, je ne lui avais pas dit qu'Harm pourrait probablement le ramener.  
  
- Gunny, vous voulez que je vous dépose en taxi ? - Si cela ne vous dérange pas Madame . - Pas du tout, Gunny, Arlington est presque sur le chemin de Georgetown, allons y.  
  
Le groupe compact des familles s'est dissipé maintenant, et je vois brusquement Bud arriver en courant vers nous.  
  
- Colonel, me dit il tout essoufflé, je suis désolé d'être en retard.  
  
Stupéfaite, je ne trouve rien à lui répondre mais Gunny sans s'en rendre compte vient à mon aide.  
  
- Bonjour Lieutenant, vous êtes venu nous chercher ? C'est très gentil de votre part. - Bonjour Gunny. Oh non, c'est le Capitaine Rabb qui m'a envoyé . non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire . enfin, je veux dire . le capitaine voulait venir, mais il dû partir en urgence, et il a demandé à Tiner de dire à Harriet de venir vous chercher, mais AJ avait de la fièvre . enfin, je veux dire le petit AJ, alors Harriet a dû quitter le bureau en catastrophe et .  
  
Je suis revenue de ma déception et de ma surprise, et j'interromps gentiment Bud qui s'emmêle de plus en plus dans son histoire. Cet homme est probablement l'avocat le plus prometteur que je connaisse, bien meilleur que Harm et moi ne le serons probablement jamais, bien que nous ne voulions pas l'admettre, et il continue par moments à agir comme ce jeune sous- lieutenant gaffeur mais talentueux dont j'avais fait la connaissance le jour où j'ai rencontré Harm.  
  
- C'est bon, Bud, nous avons compris. Je suis un peu fatiguée, on peut y aller ? - Oh, bien sûr, Madame, excusez moi .  
  
Je voudrais lui demander s'il sait quand Harm doit revenir, où il est parti, mais je préfère attendre un peu, en posant quelques questions sur le petit AJ, pas trop grave, la fièvre ? sur Harriet, sur le travail au JAG. Bud est intarissable . et finalement, il me donne lui-même les renseignements que j'attendais fébrilement.  
  
- Vous savez, Colonel, il était temps que vous rentriez, vous allez pouvoir reprendre une partie des dossiers du Capitaine, Tiner m'a dit qu'il devait rester un moment à Pensacola. Et on croule sous les affaires . - Le Capitaine ? Harm ? à Pensacola ? Pourquoi ?  
  
J'espère qu'ils n'ont remarqué ni l'un ni l'autre le tremblement de ma voix. Je ne peux pas y croire, je reviens juste au moment où Harm doit partir. Il va encore falloir attendre. Combien de temps ?  
  
15 octobre 2001 - 16 heures Côte Est. VOL MILITAIRE AU DEPART D'ANDREWS A DESTINATION DE PENSACOLA  
  
Bon sang . Dans une cinquantaine de minutes, l'avion de Sarah va arriver sur cette base dont je viens de décoller. Cela fait presque quatre mois que j'attends de la revoir, et quand enfin elle va être là, le jour même où elle revient, l'amiral me convoque dans son bureau et m'envoie séance tenante passer un temps indéterminé à Pensacola. Pourquoi pas à Guam pendant qu'il y est.  
  
J'essaie d'avoir l'air calme, mais je fulmine, je voudrais m'en prendre à quelqu'un, mais ce serait injuste, à quelque chose, mais à quoi dans cet avion ? Je me souviens que la salle de gym du mess des officiers est bien équipée, je vais aller passer mes nerfs sur le punching-ball dès que j'aurai pris mes ordres auprès de l'amiral Leroy.  
  
Bon sang .  
  
Calme toi, Rabb, pense à Sarah . non, ne pense pas à Sarah, ça ne va pas te calmer de penser à ce que vous auriez fait ensemble si tu avais été là à l'attendre dans une heure.  
  
Quatre mois à s'écrire, quatre mois à lui faire la cour par email, bien moins romantique que les lettres que mon grand-père envoyait à Granny, moins chaleureux que les bandes que papa nous envoyait, mais plus rapide et plus moderne. Et puis je crois que j'ai été assez romantique et chaleureux finalement dans mes messages. Je lui ai demandé au moins vingt fois de me laisser l'appeler, mais elle est restée inflexible, elle avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je lui ai dit de prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait et je n'ai pas trop insisté. Juste un peu. Mais comme sa voix me manque. Peut être que je pourrais lui téléphoner ce soir. Après tout, elle n'est plus sur son porte-avions, on pourrait adoucir les règles ?  
  
Hier soir, après être allé chez moi me changer, j'ai tout préparé dans son appartement pour la soirée que je voulais y passer avec elle. Notre première soirée à être un peu plus que des amis. J'ai rempli son réfrigérateur de toutes ces nourritures malsaines dont elle raffole, préparé un repas léger que nous n'aurions eu qu'à réchauffer à notre arrivée, j'ai disposé des fleurs et des bougies dans le séjour, et j'ai même trouvé le courage d'aller chez Victoria Secrets lui choisir un cadeau pour son retour : j'ai longtemps hésité, au grand amusement de la vendeuse qui ne cachait pas son sourire, devant ces négligés tous plus suggestifs les uns que les autres. J'étais peut être en train d'aller un peu trop loin, Sarah m'avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'on recommence au début, lui acheter de la lingerie était peut être un peu trop rapide . mais je ne l'avais encore jamais fait pour aucune femme, alors pour moi, ça c'était un début, un vrai, pas comme préparer un repas ou une soirée agréable, pas comme offrir des fleurs. Et puis zut, je lui expliquerais. Enfin, j'essaierais .  
  
J'ai fini par me décider, sans vraiment me décider : je lui ai pris cette longue chemise de nuit en soie ivoire, fendue haut sur la cuisse, et le négligé assorti, pour lui offrir ce soir, et j'ai aussi acheté cette provocante longue robe noire en satin, ouverte et lacée sur le côté . pour plus tard . parce que voir Sarah dedans serait la concrétisation d'un de mes fantasmes préférés. La vendeuse m'a expliqué en souriant que la chemise de nuit ivoire faisait partie de la gamme Jeune Mariée et que la robe noire était un des modèles les plus vendus de la collection. Un peu gêné par son regard complice, je lui ai lancé mon sourire le plus charmeur, après tout autant entrer dans son jeu. Pour faire bonne mesure, j'ai ajouté à mes emplettes un tube de mousse pour le bain Vanilla Lace semblable à celui que j'avais vu dans sa salle de bain et je suis retourné chez Sarah avec mes cadeaux.  
  
J'ai disposé l'ensemble ivoire sur son lit, et manquant totalement d'inspiration, j'ai décidé qu'au lieu de lui écrire une carte pour accompagner le cadeau, je laisserais la magie du moment me dicter mes paroles.  
  
Et maintenant Sarah va rentrer seule chez elle, pour y trouver une maison pleine de fleurs et un négligé sexy sur le lit. Pourvu qu'elle n'interprète pas tout cela de travers, maintenant que j'y réfléchis cela ressemble à une opération de séduction dont le seul but aurait été de l'amener dans mon lit .  
  
Et plus j'y pense, plus je me demande si ce n'est pas inconsciemment ce que je cherchais à faire. Ou plutôt si je ne cherchais pas à me glisser dans son lit à elle.  
  
Maintenant, je sais à qui m'en prendre, à cet idiot de Harmon Rabb jr qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à tout faire de travers.  
  
Sarah m'a demandé du temps, et avant même de l'avoir revu, je crois à nouveau que c'est arrivé, et je me laisse conduire par mes désirs au lieu de prendre le temps de penser à ses sentiments. Finalement, c'est peut être une bonne chose que j'aie dû partir, il faut que je me remette en cause avant de faire avancer notre relation. Je ne vais pas tout gâcher par bêtise, ou pire encore parce que j'ai envie d'elle comme un fou. Si nous faisons l'amour trop vite, qu'est ce qui nous assurera que notre relation ne sera pas construite que sur le sexe. Qu'est ce qui empêchera Sarah de croire que je ne suis pas comme les autres, uniquement attiré par son corps .  
  
  
  
10 novembre 2001 CARTER PARK - WASHINGTON DC  
  
Je ne sais pas comment nous avons réussi à arriver ensemble sur la ligne d'arrivée, mais j'aime bien ce symbole. J'ai eu un mal fou à rattraper Sarah et ses six minutes d'avance.  
  
Je ne suis finalement rentré de Pensacola qu'il y a deux jours, et une nouvelle fois Sarah n'était pas là, partie avec Sturgis à Norfolk pour une sombre affaire de début d'incendie à bord d'un sous-marin, en rade dans la baie, heureusement, mais Dieu merci nous nous sommes téléphoné tous les soirs.  
  
Dès mon arrivée au mess des officiers, j'avais branché mon ordinateur portable pour envoyer tout de suite un email à Sarah, lui dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir dû partir au dernier moment, et l'implorer de me laisser l'appeler maintenant. Et puis, j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne savais pas quand j'allais revenir, mais probablement pas avant Thanksgiving. Encore un mois gâché. Autant essayer d'en profiter pour être sûr de ce que je voulais proposer à Sarah, pour découvrir ce que ce retour au début impliquait vraiment pour elle. Et je n'avais plus envie de communiquer par email, je voulais entendre sa voix, savoir à ses intonations, à ses silences, comment elle réagissait à mes paroles.  
  
J'avais à peine eu le temps de regarder le reste de mon courrier, quelques messages de Bud et Sturgis concernant des affaires que j'avais dû leur abandonner, que Sarah me répondait. Elle était en ligne, c'était le moment de la convaincre que je devais lui parler.  
  
De : Smac@jag.navy.mil A : Hrabb@jag.navy.mil  
  
Objet : Re : Désolé  
  
Bonsoir Harm  
  
Ne soyez pas désolé, j'ai compris. Vous me manquez, mais j'ai compris. En revanche, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la chemise de nuit sur mon lit . c'est pour vous ou pour moi ? lol . Quand revenez vous Harm ?  
  
Mac  
  
Allez, Rabb, sois convaincant .  
  
De : Hrabb@jag.navy.mil A : Smac@jag.navy.mil  
  
Objet : Et si on laissait tomber l'email?  
  
Mac . Sarah  
  
Ce soir j'avais décidé de vous parler, de vous demander de me laisser vous appeler Sarah, et je croyais enfin entendre votre voix, vous tenir dans mes bras, passer la soirée près de vous à prendre soin de vous, à vous couvrir de baisers, à vous cajoler.  
  
Sarah, je vous en prie, laissez moi vous appeler .  
  
Je vous aime, Sarah. Mille baisers Harm  
  
J'ai envoyé mon email et surveillé mon écran en attendant sa réponse. Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en ligne. Pourvu qu'elle accepte.  
  
Elle ne devait plus être en ligne, elle ne répondait pas.  
  
Frustré, je suis allé chercher une bière dans le couloir et à mon retour, j'ai vu que j'avais un message.  
  
De : Smac@jag.navy.mil A : Hrabb@jag.navy.mil  
  
Objet : Re : Et si on laissait tomber l'email?  
  
Bon sang, Harm, vous ne répondez pas à votre portable ? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Appelez moi . tout de suite . s'il vous plaît .  
  
Baisers Sarah  
  
Mon portable, bien sûr, j'avais oublié de le rallumer à la descente d'avion. Où est ma veste ? On se calme, Rabb, tout va bien.  
  
Et enfin, j'ai eu Sarah au bout du fil, et pendant ces quatre semaines que j'ai passées en Floride, nous avons fait la fortune des opérateurs longue distance.  
  
C'est elle qui m'a parlé de cette course de bienfaisance qu'Harriet organisait, et en plaisantant m'a dit qu'en considérant ma condition physique et le fait que j'allais allègrement sur mes quarante ans, avec les trois minutes d'avance que les femmes avaient elle allait me battre à plate couture.  
  
- Hé, allez y doucement, marine, je n'ai pas encore quarante ans, et d'ailleurs c'est l'âge où un homme est au meilleur de sa forme. - Tiens, je croyais que c'était à vingt ans, et qu'après . les « performances » diminuaient . - Sarah . - Oui, pilote ? Aurais je choqué le pudique Harmon Rabb jr ? - On peut parler d'autre chose ?  
  
Sa voix est brusquement redevenue sérieuse.  
  
- Je suis désolée, Harm, je ne voulais pas vous froisser, mais j'aime tellement vous taquiner, c'est plus fort que moi, même quand vous n'êtes pas là, simplement vous entendre, et je me laisse emporter. Vous êtes tellement adorable quand vous ne savez plus quoi répondre. - Ca ne marche pas bien au téléphone, Sarah, vous ne me voyez pas . - Mais je vous ai vu si souvent dans cette situation, Harm, que je sais comment vous réagissez. - Et si vous ne m'aviez pas choqué ? - . - Sarah ? - Je vous écoute, Harm, j'attends la suite. Alors comme ça je ne vous ai pas choqué ? Pourquoi vouliez vous changer de sujet ? - Mon Dieu, Sarah, vous êtes à Washington et je suis en Floride, et les conversations érotiques au téléphone, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Attendez que je revienne, je vous dirai ce que vous me faites tous les soirs quand j'entends votre voix, quand je rêve de vous ... Sarah, quand nous serons prêts tous les deux, je t'assure que tu n'auras plus de préjugés sur les hommes qui approchent de la quarantaine.  
  
Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite, j'ai eu un bref instant l'impression que j'étais peut-être allé trop loin, elle ne faisait que plaisanter et je lui ai répondu sérieusement, trop sérieusement. Et puis je l'ai entendu inspirer profondément au bout de la ligne, comme pour se donner du courage, et j'ai eu peur.  
  
- Je n'ai aucun préjugé défavorable à ton égard Harm, bien au contraire. Et moi je suis prête, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre. Quand reviens tu ? - Je reviens la semaine prochaine, nous avons presque fini les tests. Je serai là juste avant la course. Sarah, je . - . - . - Harm, ça va ? - Ca va très bien, Sarah, j'ai juste . un peu de mal . à .  
  
Et voilà, j'étais encore incapable de prononcer trois mots tout simples, tellement faciles à écrire maintenant, que j'aurai voulu lui murmurer à l'oreille, mais pas au téléphone, je n'y arrivais pas. Je me suis raclé la gorge, et j'ai ramené la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible.  
  
- Alors, marine, vous croyez que trois minutes d'avance vous suffiraient pour battre l'Aéronavale ? Vous croyez au Père Noël . Même avec six minutes d'avance, tu n'arriverais pas avant moi, Sarah. - Chiche ! - D'accord. Le perdant emmène l'autre au restaurant. - Marché conclu. Tu peux réserver au Tour tout de suite, matelot.  
  
Bien sûr, je n'ai rien réservé, j'étais sûr de gagner . et techniquement, j'ai gagné, puisque j'ai dû m'arrêter pour ce fichu contrôle médical. Comme si j'avais l'air d'être fatigué ! Peut être un peu, mais dans cinq minutes, je peux repartir .  
  
- Alors, Harm, vous m'emmenez où ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas réservé, sûr de vous comme vous l'êtes .  
  
Avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière, sans maquillage, le souffle encore un peu court, un sourire radieux qui illumine son visage, elle est adorable. La transpiration colle son ti-shirt à ses seins, je n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de son corps et j'ai maintenant vraiment du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Et zut.  
  
Sturgis s'approche de nous et nous lance un regard mi-interrogateur, mi- amusé. J'ai eu droit dans ses emails à quelques remarques qui se voulaient spirituelles sur le lieutenant colonel MacKenzie qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui ressemblait tant à Diane et se référait au capitaine Rabb au moins dix fois par jour. Quand j'en ai parlé à Sarah, elle ne savait plus où se mettre et m'a promis de faire attention. J'ai une idée précise maintenant de ce que je veux faire de notre avenir, mais si l'amiral entend des commérages sur un éventuel changement dans nos relations, j'aurai plus de mal à contrôler la situation. Si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu, nous irons lui parler, Sarah et moi, le lundi après Thanksgiving. Encore deux semaines à attendre, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je vais avoir besoin de tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas succomber au charme de Sarah, qui me provoque tous les soirs un peu plus au téléphone.  
  
- Alors les enfants, je croyais que c'était vous l'équipe de choc du JAG. Il faudrait vous entraîner un peu plus si vous ne voulez pas continuer à admirer la semelle de mes chaussures. - Très drôle, Sturgis . - Dis donc, vieux, pendant que tu es bien chaud, ça te dirait un petit match de basket ? Ca t'aiderait à évacuer un peu de ta . tension .  
  
Je vais le tuer.  
  
Sarah rougit légèrement, elle sait que nous étions ensemble à l'Académie, mais n'a aucune idée de l'ambiance qui régnait dans notre groupe d'amis, Pendry, Keeter, Turner et Rabb. « Les trois mousquetaires » . Je crois qu'il faut que je parle à Sturgis, c'est un vieil ami, il se taira bien quinze jours. Sinon, avec ses plaisanteries stupides, il va finir par effrayer Sarah . ou attirer l'attention de Chegwidden sur nous, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mieux.  
  
- C'est parti, Sturgis, mais si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir encore une fois, tu fais une grave erreur. - Bon, je vous laisse jouer tous les deux. A lundi.  
  
Sarah commence à s'éloigner, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu.  
  
- Sa . Mac ! Ne partez pas comme ça, je vous dois un dîner ce soir, je reconnais ma défaite. Je passe chez vous à 1800, d'accord ?  
  
Elle se retourne à demi, m'étudie un instant, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres, puis se décide.  
  
- D'accord, matelot. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la Navy reconnaît son infériorité. Je vous attends à 1800, ne soyez pas en retard. Et soyez à la hauteur.  
  
10 novembre 2001 - 17 heures 55 Côte Est APPARTEMENT DE MAC - GEORGETOWN  
  
Un coup bref à la porte, Harm est en avance. Je jette un dernier coup d'?il dans mon miroir, je dégage encore un peu le décolleté de mon pull rouge, je me mords les lèvres pour les faire gonfler un peu plus. Harmon Rabb jr, le lieutenant colonel MacKenzie du Corps des Marines des Etats Unis est prêt à passer à l'attaque, j'espère que vous êtes partant pour relever le défi.  
  
Un second coup, un peu plus insistant. Je souris légèrement et je me dirige lentement vers la porte. J'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu et je respire à fond pour reprendre mon calme avant de lui ouvrir. Si je perds le contrôle de la situation, j'ai peur qu'Harm ne trouve une échappatoire, une fois de plus. Il n'est pas envisageable que je ne finisse pas la nuit dans ses bras, cette attente va finir par me rendre folle. Et l'amiral va me faire transférer si je continue à être aussi agressive avec mes collègues à la moindre anicroche.  
  
J'ouvre lentement la porte, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres . et je reste bouche bée devant un Harm superbe dans sa chemise noire à peine ouverte et ce blouson de cuir qui lui va si bien. Mais c'est le bouquet qu'il me tend qui me laisse sans voix : des orchidées blanches et des roses rouges et roses . Il n'a sûrement pas trouvé ça chez le fleuriste du coin . surtout en telle quantité .  
  
- Je peux entrer, Sarah, c'est un peu encombrant .  
  
Je secoue la tête et me pousse pour le laisser passer, en plus des fleurs il porte un grand sac en papier. Je ferme la porte derrière lui et m'y adosse, toujours stupéfaite.  
  
- Les fleurs n'ont pas besoin d'eau, Sarah, c'est une composition spéciale, je n'ai pas tout compris aux explications de la fleuriste, mais il y a une petite notice avec le bouquet. Je nous ai apporté notre dîner, j'avais envie de passer la soirée tranquillement avec toi, ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici ?  
  
Je ne réponds toujours pas, médusée, et il finit par se tourner vers moi, une expression inquiète dans les yeux.  
  
- Sarah, ça ne va pas ?  
  
En deux pas il est près de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Enfin, maintenant je suis sûre que je ne rêve pas. Je me serre contre lui et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue et tomber sur sa chemise.  
  
Il la sent aussi, pose un doigt sous mon menton et lève mon visage vers lui.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Sarah ? - Rien . tout . j'ai cru que ces mois loin de toi ne s'arrêteraient jamais, je commençais à penser que tu n'existais que dans mes rêves, que tout ce que j'aurais jamais de toi, c'était ta voix et des messages sur internet . je n'aurais pas dû partir, Harm, tu m'as tellement manqué que j'avais fini par oublier que je souffrais de ton absence. Ne me laisse plus te dire que je veux un peu de temps, s'il te plait. Oh . je me déteste . embrasse moi. - Chut mon bébé, je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus partir loin de moi.  
  
Sa bouche descend doucement sur la mienne, et je sens tout mon corps fondre sous la chaleur de ce baiser, mon angoisse, cette intense sensation de solitude qui m'enveloppait se dissolvent doucement. Lentement, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent sous la caresse insistante de sa langue. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je n'ai jamais encore ressenti une telle impression de plénitude quand un homme m'embrassait. Sa bouche a un goût de menthe, ses joues sont douces sous mes doigts, une de ses mains remonte pour caresser ma nuque pendant que l'autre m'enlace plus étroitement. Je ne sais plus que ressentir chacune de ses caresses, écouter mon corps qui réclame le sien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête.  
  
Sa bouche glisse lentement le long de ma joue, remonte le long de ma tempe, sème de petits baisers sur mes paupières, mon front, mon nez .  
  
- Sarah, regarde moi !  
  
Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et le lève délicatement vers lui. Ses yeux clairs brillent, il a l'air aussi ému que moi, presque intimidé .  
  
- Je t'aime, Sarah .  
  
Et brusquement une lueur espiègle passe dans ses yeux, il a un grand sourire de petit garçon qui vient - enfin - de faire du vélo tout seul et n'en revient pas d'avoir réussi. Il éclate de rire, et le voir rire m'emplit d'un bonheur tellement fort que j'en perds presque la respiration.  
  
- Tu as entendu, Sarah, j'ai réussi à le dire. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Maintenant, je vais te le dire tous les jours . je t'aime Sarah, je t'aime . - Doucement, Harm, arrête toi un peu, tu me donnes le tournis . - Je vous fais tourner la tête, Madame ?  
  
Ses yeux pétillent de malice, son sourire de pilote m'attire comme un aimant, toute ma stratégie de séduction si bien pensée est tombée à l'eau, c'est Harm qui mène le jeu et finalement j'aime autant ça.  
  
- Tu as parlé de dîner, j'ai faim .  
  
10 novembre 2001 - 21 heures Côte Est APPARTEMENT DE MAC - GEORGETOWN  
  
La pièce n'est éclairée que par le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée, et les bougies que Harm avait disposées un peu partout avant mon retour. Confortablement nichée au creux de ses bras, je contemple le bouquet posé sur la table basse. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger et Harm reste lui aussi presque immobile, seule sa main joue doucement avec mes doigts et la paume de ma main. Rien ne nous presse, nous avons l'éternité devant nous, à commencer par cette nuit et ce week-end. Tout à l'heure, je reprendrai les opérations en main, j'irai sous un prétexte quelconque me changer et enfiler ce déshabillé de satin noir que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière chez Victoria Secrets en pensant au retour de Harm.  
  
Quand je l'ai à nouveau passé, une fois rentrée à la maison, pour me persuader que j'avais eu raison de le prendre, qu'il était suggestif sans être vulgaire, le hasard a voulu que mon téléphone sonne. Harm avait ce soir là dû m'appeler un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et le simple fait d'entendre la voix de Harm alors que j'étais à moitié dévêtue dans cette robe totalement fendue, et seulement lacée le long de mon corps m'a troublée à un point que j'avais rarement connu. J'ai failli oublier la promesse que je m'étais faite et l'entraîner dans une conversation érotique, mais j'ai préféré prétexter un appel du bureau sur mon portable pour abréger notre bavardage . et prendre une douche froide.  
  
Mais ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de vivre toutes les images qui me sont alors passées par la tête pendant que Harm me parlait, et de les partager avec lui.  
  
Tout à l'heure .  
  
Pour l'instant, l'ambiance est calme et sereine, nous nous sommes tellement « parlé » pendant notre séparation que je veux juste sentir la chaleur de son corps près de moi. Mais j'ai malgré tout envie de savoir pourquoi il m'a apporté ces fleurs là, et non comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre un simple bouquet de roses rouges. Je connais Harm, il y a une intention dans chacun de ses actes, ce qu'il ne sait pas dire, il l'exprime autrement, et je ne resterai plus aveugle à cet aspect de l'homme que j'aime.  
  
- Harm ? - Mmmmmmm . grommelle t'il paresseusement. - Pourquoi m'as tu apporté ces fleurs ? - Pour te faire la cour, Sarah, quelle drôle de question .  
  
Il y a une pointe de malice dans sa voix, j'avais raison, il attendait la question, il a une idée derrière la tête.  
  
- D'accord, monsieur veut faire le malin. Je ne connais rien au langage des fleurs, et je serais étonnée que tu t'y connaisses un peu, toi. - Colonel, je suis vexé . je suis une véritable encyclopédie sur ce sujet comme sur tant d'autres, me rétorque t'il en exagérant l'intonation outrée de sa voix.  
  
Sans bouger de ma position oh combien confortable, je lui donne une tape sur le bras, puis je me pelotonne encore plus près de lui, aussi près que je le peux, et je bouge lentement mes hanches contre son bassin. S'il veut me taquiner, je vais lui montrer un autre jeu . Je sens son corps réagir, son souffle taquiner ma nuque, tant pis pour le bouquet de fleurs, je saurai plus tard, ou jamais. Je me retourne doucement dans ses bras, en faisant attention à frôler son bras, puis son torse, avec mes seins, je défais un des boutons de sa chemise et glisse une main sur sa poitrine .  
  
Enfin !  
  
- D'accord Conseiller, vous avez gagné, j'avoue que je n'y connaissais rien, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches . pour trouver le meilleur fleuriste de Washington. Les orchidées blanches, c'est le symbole d'un amour pur, les roses roses, le symbole des serments d'amour et les roses rouges, je ne t'apprends rien, elles symbolisent l'amour ardent. Il y a vingt-et-une orchidées blanches, une pour chacune des semaines où j'ai été loin de toi depuis que j'ai quitté le Guadalcanal, douze roses roses, une pour chacun des jours qui viennent jusqu'à Thanksgiving et cinquante roses rouges pour chacune des années que je veux passer avec toi.  
  
J'arrête immédiatement le jeu de séduction que j'avais commencé et je lève les yeux vers Harm, interloquée, pour essayer de lire dans son regard si je deviens folle, ou s'il a vraiment dit ce que j'ai cru entendre.  
  
Ses yeux sont graves, son sourire est presque timide, et devant mon silence qui se prolonge je vois l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage. Mais je ne peux pas parler, pas encore, je ne sais même pas ce que je pense.  
  
- Sarah, j'ai autre chose pour toi, mais j'ai peur de trop en faire, peur de te donner l'impression d'insister. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous, à notre relation, à ce que je veux, pendant ces dernières semaines. Quand tu es revenue du Guadalcanal, je ne me posais pas vraiment de questions, je voulais juste que tu sois là et qu'on voit ensemble, au jour le jour, où nous irions. Et puis à Pensacola je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un vrai dispositif de guerre, j'ai entraîné des gamins à pousser leurs Tomcats à bout, et on m'a fait passer de nouvelles qualifications d'instructeur et de pilote d'essai. Je pense que tu as ressenti la même chose sur le navire avant de le quitter, cette fièvre guerrière. A Washington, malgré tout ce qui se passe au Pentagone, on ne ressent pas les événements avec autant d'intensité. Et j'ai pensé à mon grand-père et à mon père. Sarah, il n'y a presque aucun risque que je sois rappelé en escadrille pour servir en Afghanistan, je suis trop vieux, je vais plutôt remplacer au pied levé les instructeurs ou participer à des tests de matériel, mais malgré tout je veux commencer dès que possible à vivre avec toi au grand jour. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on recommence au début, mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où tu situes ce début. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, Sarah, même si je n'en suis conscient que depuis quelques mois.  
  
Je suis toujours muette, je sais qu'il n'a pas fini et je suis incapable pour l'instant de réfléchir à ce qu'il me dit. Je le regarde intensément, comme pour le supplier de continuer.  
  
- Sarah, je suis en train de te demander d'être ma femme. Je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite, je vais te laisser y penser. Et je voudrais aussi que tu lises ça.  
  
Il se lève du canapé, va chercher un paquet dans le sac en papier qui contenait le dîner et revient avec une boîte à chaussures. Il la pose près du bouquet devant moi et l'ouvre.  
  
- Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié quand je suis parti sur le Patrick Henry, parce que je ne t'avais pas écrit. Les premiers jours, j'étais tellement heureux quand je descendais de l'avion qu'à chaque fois ma réaction était d'appeler ma meilleure amie pour lui raconter ce qui m'arrivait. Et je n'ai jamais eu de chance, tu n'étais jamais là. Alors, je me suis mis à t'écrire tous les soirs, et le matin, je n'avais plus le courage de donner ma lettre au vaguemestre et je la rangeais avec les autres. Mais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai continué avec toi une longue conversation, un peu semblable à celle que nous avons eue ces derniers mois, sauf que tu étais virtuelle. C'est à mon amie que j'écrivais, et pourtant. La semaine qui a suivi le 11 septembre, j'ai réécouté toutes les bandes qu'avait envoyées mon père, et ensuite j'ai sorti ces lettres, et je les ai relues. Et j'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais pas pu te les envoyer : à la façon dont je te parlais, j'ai compris que tu étais déjà bien autre chose pour moi qu'une amie à cette époque là.  
  
J'ai l'impression de m'être changée en statue, mais telle Galatée, la statue redevient peu à peu humaine et se met à pleurer.  
  
- Ne pleure pas Sarah, je me déteste de te faire ça, mais j'y crois trop pour ne pas le faire. J'ai peur de tout gâcher, mais je ne veux pas d'une relation secrète, je suis fier de t'aimer. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je t'assène ça dès que nous nous revoyons, mais rien ne nous assure que lundi nous ne serons pas à nouveau envoyés sur des missions loin l'un de l'autre. Et je ne veux plus laisser les événements régir notre avenir si je peux l'éviter. Si tu veux qu'on en parle encore, appelle moi. Si tu prends une décision, appelle moi. Je serai chez moi demain toute la journée. Encore une chose, Sarah, si tu me dis oui, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part pour Thanksgiving, partir jeudi matin et rentrer samedi dans la journée.  
  
Avec des baisers très tendres, il essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je lui sourie doucement et je m'accroche à sa main.  
  
- Reste avec moi, Harm. - Non Sarah, si je reste près de toi, je ne pourrai pas m'en tenir à mes résolutions et je m'en voudrai trop après. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait ça, mais j'y ai longtemps réfléchi et je suis sûr que si tu le veux aussi, c'est la meilleure des solutions. Appelle moi.  
  
Il se lève, attrape son blouson sur le fauteuil et ouvre la porte.  
  
Au moment de sortir, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit presque tristement :  
  
- Je t'aime, Sarah, plus que ma vie .  
  
Et la porte se referme sur lui, me laissant désemparée, devant des lettres que je commence à compter, des fleurs que je me mets aussi à compter. Je lis la première lettre, et avant même d'être arrivée au bout, je sais ce que je vais faire.  
  
11 novembre 2001 - 00 heures 01 Côte Est APPARTEMENT DE HARM - AU NORD DE UNION STATION  
  
Je sursaute à la sonnerie du téléphone et je pose ma bière sur la table basse.  
  
- Capitaine Rabb, j'écoute. - Harm, on est demain .. - . - Je voulais juste te dire que c'est oui, Harm, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je voulais la même chose, mais je pensais utiliser d'autres moyens pour t'y amener. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais prêt. - Je suis prêt à beaucoup plus de choses que tu le crois, Sarah. Si tu veux, je t'emmène passer la journée à Annapolis demain, j'ai des choses à te raconter . sur ma jeunesse . il est temps que tu me connaisses sous un autre angle . si des fois tu voulais changer d'avis, lui dis je en plaisantant.  
  
Je suis soulagé de la réponse de Sarah, je savais que je prenais un risque, mais l'issue en valait le coup.  
  
- D'accord Harm . Harm ? Tu ne veux pas revenir dormir ici ? - Non, Sarah, tu comprendras . Je t'aime. Bonne nuit. - Je t'aime, Harm.  
  
22 novembre 2001 - Thanksgiving - 06 heures 00 Côte Est DANS LA VOITURE D'HARM  
  
Il referme galamment la portière, monte à la place du chauffeur et démarre. Je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons, il n'a rien voulu me dire.  
  
- C'est une surprise, Sarah, si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise.  
  
Je n'ai jamais vu Harm aussi détendu pendant une période aussi longue, il plaisante tout le temps, sourit encore plus que d'habitude, il a même été agréable avec le lieutenant Singer quand elle est venue lui demander de l'aide.  
  
Nous gardons nos distances au bureau, mais le calme et la sérénité qui semblent planer sur nos relations commencent à avoir des répercussions. Certains semblent craindre l'ouragan qui ne devrait pas tarder quand l'anticyclone Rabb va se dissiper, d'autres chuchotent d'un air entendu quand je traverse le plateau. Même l'amiral s'est rendu compte de ce changement d'atmosphère. Quand nous l'avons croisé par hasard hier matin dans la kitchenette, il nous a regardé un moment avant de se décider.  
  
- Vous avez l'air très en forme depuis le retour du Capitaine, Colonel . et je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun esclandre, ni dans vos bureaux, ni au tribunal. Vous n'êtes pas malade ? - Euh, non ....  
  
J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs et Harm n'en menait pas vraiment plus large.  
  
L'amiral s'est tourné vers lui pour insister :  
  
- Tout va bien, Capitaine ? Rien dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? - Non, Monsieur. Tout va très bien .  
  
Juste au moment où j'allais m'esquiver avec mon café, Harm a ajouté  
  
- Mais j'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous lundi à la première heure, pour des raisons personnelles, Monsieur.  
  
L'amiral l'a étudié un moment, Harm restait impassible, il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi pour me demander :  
  
- Vous êtes au courant, Colonel ? - Euh . je . je ne crois pas . non, Monsieur, pas vraiment. - Bon ..  
  
Avec un soupir de frustration, en secouant la tête, il a ajouté : - Dans mon bureau à 0730 lundi matin, Capitaine. et a quitté la pièce.  
  
Harm m'a adressé un sourire rassurant et est sorti sans faire plus de commentaire.  
  
Que cet homme est frustrant par moment !  
  
Et maintenant, il conduit tranquillement sa Lexus à travers la circulation très fluide de ce matin de fête.  
  
- Harm, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aime vraiment les surprises, s'il te plait, dis moi où tu m'emmènes. Tu sais, j'aime bien décider toute seule de ce que je veux faire et de quand je veux le faire, et . - Je sais Sarah, mais ça ne va plus durer, je te le promets. Encore quelques heures, juste quelques heures .  
  
Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux pétillants de malice, et ajoute en souriant largement.  
  
- Encore quelques heures et je te laisse le manche à balai. Ce sera quand tu veux, comme tu veux, où tu veux. C'est toi qui décideras de tout. - Le . manche à balai ? Harm ?  
  
J'éclate de rire, depuis quelques jours je découvre un nouvel aspect de la personnalité d'Harm, celui qu'il a commencé à me montrer quand il m'a emmené à Annapolis et m'a raconté toutes ces blagues stupides qu'il a faites avec ses copains de virée. Keeter m'avait bien laissé comprendre deux ou trois choses quand on était revenu d'Iran, mais elles ne cadraient pas avec le Harm que je connaissais, alors je n'y avais pas totalement cru.  
  
- Tu sais, Harm, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais te comporter comme ça : être romantique, me couvrir de fleurs, me faire rire, faire des plaisanteries douteuses. - Moi non plus, Sarah . - Toi non plus ? . Tu peux préciser ce que tu veux dire ? - J'en suis le premier surpris, tu sais. Même à l'Académie, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment cette impression que les choses pouvaient être simples si je le voulais, et quand parfois je me laissais vraiment aller avec mes copains, c'était pour me réveiller le lendemain avec encore plus de questions et d'incertitudes. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas, je suis . bien . vraiment bien . un jour, je t'ai dit que je n'étais comme ça qu'avec toi, et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.  
  
Il me lance un de ses grands sourires qui sont sa marque de fabrique, et ajoute :  
  
- Je t'emmène voler !  
  
en engageant la voiture dans le parking du terrain d'aviation où il laisse son Stearman.  
  
Il arrête sa voiture à proximité de l'avion jaune et vient m'ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Harm, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'aller voler. Tu sais, ça ne me réussit pas beaucoup de monter dans des avions que tu pilotes .  
  
A mon intonation hésitante, il se rend compte que je ne plaisante pas et son sourire s'efface pour faire place à une expression soucieuse.  
  
- Sarah, il n'y a aucun risque, la météo est excellente, j'ai fait entièrement vérifier l'avion cette semaine, c'est absolument sans danger. Et puis si on doit y aller en voiture, il nous faudra des heures et ils vont nous attendre.. - Qui Harm ? Tu ferais mieux de tout me dire si tu veux que je sorte de cette voiture. La seule fois où je suis montée dans ton avion, j'ai failli y rester, et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé les balades en Tomcat que j'ai faites avec toi . - D'accord, Sarah, je me rends. Je veux t'emmener à Bellesville, chez ma grand-mère. C'est Thanksgiving, et elle a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Et puis Frank et ma mère y sont aussi, alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de leur annoncer . pour nous . Tu m'en veux ? Je te promets que je ne déciderai plus rien sans en discuter avec toi, jamais, mais je tiens vraiment à aller à Bellesville avec toi. C'est important pour moi . pas à cause de mes parents ou de ma grand-mère, pour nous . s'il te plait .  
  
Après tout, qu'est ce que je risque ? Cet homme est probablement un des meilleurs pilotes de l'Aéronavale, et je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter . sauf quand il s'agit de monter dans un avion avec lui. Mais je sens que je dois lui faire confiance, et puis malgré mon appréhension, il y a longtemps que je suis un peu jalouse de cette Sarah et que je voudrais comprendre pourquoi Harm aime tellement voler. Il est peut-être temps que j'essaie de partager cette passion avec lui.  
  
- D'accord, Harm, mais si nous avons le moindre petit problème, tu m'entends, la moindre chose, je m'opposerai à ce que tu emmènes nos enfants voler avant qu'ils soient majeurs . - Nos enfants, Sarah ?.  
  
Le sourire est revenu sur ses lèvres, et ma peur se dissipe maintenant que le soleil qui se lève fait briller le Stearman. Je lui sourie avec confiance et lui confirme.  
  
- Nos enfants, Harm . Tu devrais contrôler ta check list tout de suite, pilote, et vérifie bien le tuyau d'arrivée d'essence, inutile de me faire deux fois le coup de la panne, d'accord? Au travail, et plus vite que ça .  
  
22 novembre 2001 - Thanksgiving - 21 heures 30 Côte Est BELLESVILLE - PENNSYLVANIE  
  
Je suis assise dans le fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre, j'imagine Harm y étudiant un manuel de droit, ou peut-être le programme de l'université de Georgetown en fumant un cigare. Cette pièce lui ressemble, comme son loft lui ressemble, masculine, organisée, mais chaleureuse, elle a une âme et je m'y sens chez moi.  
  
Tout comme je me suis sentie immédiatement chez moi quand sa famille nous a accueilli. J'avais déjà rencontré Frank et Trish il y a quelques années, à l'occasion d'une enquête que nous avions faite à Miramar, mais à l'époque j'étais sa partenaire, pas sa petite amie. Ils m'ont accueillie comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille, d'une façon tellement naturelle que mes craintes se sont évanouies. Mais Harm avait encore une « surprise » pour moi.  
  
- Sarah, tu connais déjà maman et Frank. Et cette vieille dame qui vient d'essayer de m'étouffer, c'est Sarah Rabb, ma grand-mère adorée. Maman, Frank, Granny, voici le lieutenant colonel Sarah MacKenzie, ma meilleure amie, qui a accepté pour mon plus grand bonheur de devenir une nouvelle Sarah Rabb le plus vite possible.  
  
Il m'a souri avec chaleur et a pris ma main gauche dans la sienne.  
  
- Granny, il y a longtemps, tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais quelque chose un jour .  
  
Sa grand-mère lui a souri avec complicité, le même sourire que celui qui illuminait le visage d'Harm et elle est sortie de la pièce. Je n'osais pas bouger, Harm tenait toujours ma main en me souriant et ses parents attendaient près de lui, l'air ravi. La vieille dame est revenue avec une petite boite de velours dont Harm a sorti une bague ancienne ornée d'une émeraude d'un vert profond. Il m'a regardé intensément et m'a demandé avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix :  
  
- Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? - Encore plus .  
  
Il a passé la bague à mon doigt et a ajouté  
  
- Tu comprends, Sarah, je voulais que tu portes cette bague lundi quand je vais aller voir l'amiral. Je vais lui parler de nous, et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. - Il est hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi, matelot. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il fasse transférer l'un de nous ? - C'est pour cela qu'il faut que nous lui parlions tout de suite. Mais s'il le décide, c'est moi qui quitterai le JAG. Chut, attends, laisse moi finir. J'ai été contacté par l'Inspecteur Général quand j'étais à Pensacola, il a un poste plutôt intéressant à me proposer, je lui ai demandé un peu de temps avant de lui donner ma réponse. - Tu ne peux pas quitter le JAG, Harm ! - Sarah, si l'un de nous deux doit partir, ce sera moi, parce qu'aussi longtemps que nous serons en guerre, je peux être appelé à voler à n'importe quel moment. Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie que mon épouse soit la première femme JAG, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu y arrives. Je t'ai dit que j'avais changé de priorités, Sarah, j'étais sérieux.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, pendant que je bavardais avec Trish, j'ai vu Harm partir dans la cuisine avec sa grand-mère. Que pouvaient ils être en train de comploter, ces deux là ? Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard et m'a proposé de me faire visiter la ferme.  
  
- Et puis il faut qu'on s'installe, Granny vient de me dire que ma chambre est prête et que le lit devrait être assez grand pour nous deux. Tu viens, je vais te montrer mon repaire .  
  
Rouge de confusion, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers l'escalier qui partait de la grande pièce de séjour, mais il m'a rattrapée et m'a guidée vers la porte.  
  
- Non, c'est là-bas, Sarah  
  
m'a t'il dit en me désignant ce que j'avais pris pour une grange, à une dizaine de mètres de l'autre côté de la cour.  
  
Il a pris nos sacs de voyages, et nous sommes sortis, main dans la main.  
  
- Harm, tu ne veux pas . cet après midi . ? N'est ce pas ? - Sarah . je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et mes parents ne savent rien de nos relations, ils peuvent croire que nous couchons ensemble depuis des mois, tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de choses avec ma mère, ils ne savent rien et ne se doutent de rien. Pour eux, tu es ma fiancée, et tu peux avoir été ma petite amie depuis très longtemps, nous sommes des adultes et ils s'en moquent. Et je veux vraiment te faire visiter la ferme, rien d'autre . pour l'instant.  
  
Et maintenant, je l'attends, je regarde la grande maison éclairée de l'autre côté de la cour, et je l'attends. J'entends l'eau couler, j'imagine les gouttes qui coulent sur son corps nu . plus vite, Harm, plus vite .  
  
Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre, il m'a laissé la salle de bains, il n'a pas l'air pressé, il semble vouloir prendre son temps. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée sur ses intentions, s'il ne me touche pas cette nuit, je vais hurler .  
  
Depuis dix jours, j'ai compté et recompté les roses roses, et je me suis répété les paroles de Harm, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, il voulait attendre aujourd'hui. Bon, maintenant j'ai compris qu'il voulait être ici, ou peut être que j'aie cette bague, quoique je ne saisis pas très bien en quoi le fait que je porte sa bague pourrait ou non justifier le fait que nous fassions - enfin - l'amour.  
  
Il ne veut quand même pas attendre qu'on soit marié ?.  
  
J'ai mis le négligé de soie ivoire qu'il m'a offert, on n'offre pas ce genre de cadeau à la femme qu'on aime si on n'a pas l'intention de lui enlever . Je perds tous mes repères avec Harm, mais peut être parce que personne jusqu'à présent ne m'avait aimé comme il m'aime.  
  
L'eau vient de s'arrêter, j'ai le c?ur qui bat à cent à l'heure, la pièce n'est plus éclairée que par la lune, et par une bougie que j'avais glissée dans mon sac, avec le négligé, et que j'ai allumée quand il a disparu dans la salle de bains.  
  
La porte s'ouvre, et il apparaît dans le halo de lumière, une serviette blanche nouée autour des reins, vivante image de six ans de fantasmes et de frustrations.  
  
Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main pour que je me lève.  
  
- Viens  
  
22/23 novembre 2001 - dans la nuit. BELLESVILLE - PENNSYLVANIE  
  
J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle, je suis toujours en elle et je ne veux plus en sortir. Je la serre plus fort contre moi, elle pose la tête sur ma poitrine, mes mains glissent paresseusement le long de son dos, je trouve à tâtons un coin du drap et la recouvre.  
  
Il ne fait pas très chaud dans ma chambre, nous sommes couverts de sueur, je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape froid.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, Sarah. - Qui t'as dit que je voulais bouger ? - Tes hanches bougent . - Fatigué, matelot ? - Donne moi seulement dix minutes, mon bébé .  
  
J'ai encore envie d'elle, et pourtant cela fait plusieurs heures que nous faisons l'amour. C'est comme une drogue, je n'arrive pas à la lâcher, plus je la caresse et plus je la désire, plus je la touche et plus je la veux. Tout est tellement . parfait . plus que dans mes rêves. Je m'étais dit toute cette semaine que notre première fois ne serait pas forcément ce feu d'artifice dont je rêvais, qu'il est parfois difficile pour des amants de trouver leurs marques dès le début.  
  
Mais rien avec Sarah n'est comme avec aucune autre, elles ont toutes disparu de ma tête et de ma vie. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression de réinventer l'amour, tout est neuf, tout est beau, tout est pudique.  
  
Je laisse courir mes ongles le long de son dos, elle gémit doucement et le bout de sa langue dessine des sillons sur mon torse.  
  
- Tu bouges, Sarah. - Toi aussi, Harm . tu vois, il ne te fallait pas dix minutes. - Chérie, s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler . - Mmmmmmm .. Maintenant ? ... - Maintenant, mon bébé. - D'accord, mais seulement si tu me laisses bouger . - Si tu veux, mais écoute moi. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour la bague, Sarah, ou pour te présenter à mes parents. Je t'ai amené pour te faire l'amour ici, dans cette chambre, en ce jour de Thanksgiving. Je voulais que notre première fois se passe ici, que ce soit un vrai début, quelque chose rien qu'à nous, à nous deux .  
  
Le mouvement lascif de ses hanches s'interrompt, elle lève la tête et me regarde, cherchant à comprendre ce que je veux vraiment lui dire.  
  
- Sarah, mon amour, c'est dans cette chambre, il y a neuf ans, après mon accident, que j'ai décidé d'étudier le droit et de devenir avocat pour la Navy. C'est dans cette chambre que je me suis reconstruit et que je suis devenu l'homme que tu as rencontré et que tu as aimé. Aucune femme n'est jamais venue ici, tu es la première et tu seras toujours la seule. Et je sais que toi non plus tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans cette chambre avant cette nuit ..  
  
J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère par cette petite plaisanterie, j'ai vu les yeux de Sarah se mouiller de larmes, et je sens ma voix qui tremble un peu aussi. Même si ce sont des larmes de bonheur, je n'en veux pas maintenant .  
  
- Sarah, je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe dans une chambre où tu aurais pu penser à une autre femme ou moi à un autre homme . non, ne ris pas, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire . Tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais qu'on oublie le passé, et je ne voulais pas que quelque chose nous le rappelle. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus t'emmener dans une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, cette nuit était trop importante pour moi. Cette chambre, cette journée de Thanksgiving, c'est ma façon de te dire que je remerciais le ciel de nous permettre de recommencer au début, tous les deux ensemble. Je t'aime, Sarah .  
  
Elle me sourit, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me noie dans son baiser.  
  
La nuit ne fait que commencer .  
  
23 novembre 2001 - à l'aube. BELLESVILLE - PENNSYLVANIE  
  
Elle dort.  
  
Sa main gauche est posée sur ma cuisse, et l'émeraude qui y brille me parle d'espérance.  
  
Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que tout ne sera pas rose, mais ce long chemin qui nous attend, nous allons le suivre ensemble.  
  
FIN 


End file.
